Drunken Consequences
by Phoenixhp5t3
Summary: In a fit of rebelliousness Bella makes some poor choices and Carlisle is forced to reign her in. Warning: Contains non-sexual spanking
1. Chapter 1

Drunken Consequences

**Summary:** In a fit of rebelliousness Bella decides that attending a college party and getting drunk is the best way of asserting her independence. However, she will come to realize that a certain vampire is not amused; on the contrary, he is downright furious.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters, not even Carlisle…sigh.

**Warning: **contains non-sexual spanking and bad language.

**Note:** Unless noted otherwise, everything is in Bella's POV. Also, I have never been drunk or to a college party, or been arrested so remember that this is _fiction_ and events may be inaccurate or grossly exaggerated for purpose of a good story. Enjoy

**Prologue**

This is all Edwards fault. If he wasn't so overprotective of me, I wouldn't have done this. OK, so maybe I went a little over the top, but if he was going to be so adamant about me spending time with my human friends as a means to keep me safe and away from the wolves, then who was I to protest. He probably wouldn't have considered partying in Port Angeles as safe, but that's his own fault. I was going to show him exactly how _safe_ human teens are. As brilliant a plan as that was, what I didn't contend with was an angry and disappointed vampire father, _my _angry and disappointed vampire father to be exact.

**Chapter 1: Damn Those Eyes**

It was Thursday afternoon and Edward and I were lying on my bed. He was twirling a strand of my hair with his finger while I was running my hand up his chiseled chest.

"Bella", he said.

"Hmmmm", I responded as I started to run my hand up his muscular arm.

"My family and I are going hunting all this weekend. We're leaving tomorrow morning and will be back Sunday night", he remarked while intently watching me.

I stopped my assessment of his god-like body and stared at him. I hated it when Edward left. My heart was already aching at the thought. As though he knew my thoughts, Edward drew me closer to him and kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips. He then looked me in the eyes and said "I'm sorry love; if you want me to stay I can go another day."

I immediately felt guilty and protested, "Edward, don't be ridiculous! You need to hunt and I'm not going to have you starve yourself for my stupid insecurities. It's just a weekend. I'll be perfectly fine."

He continued to frown and watch me, so I gave him a kiss on the lips before saying, "Go Edward, and don't worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine".

He smiled that crooked smile I so adore and said, "I love you," to which I responded the same.

He then suddenly became serious and told me that I was not to visit the wolves while he was away.

I balked and pulled away from him. How dare he presume to tell me what I can and can't do! I glared at him and exclaimed, "You are not my father Edward and have no right to dictate who I can and cannot see! If I want to spend the weekend with Jacob or whoever, you have no right to tell me if I can!"

He sighed and then looked at me pleadingly with those gorgeous ocher eyes. "Bella, please understand!" he pleaded. "I'm only thinking about your safety. Please, the wolves are dangerous! They are young and out of control. They might mean well, but they are hot-headed mutts, and the second one of them loses their temper they could seriously hurt you! Please Bella, just this weekend. Do it for me, so that I won't spend the whole weekend worrying about you and annoying the hell out of my family."

I sighed and thought about what he said. I was touched that he cared for me so much, but I was also chafing under his rules. However, I thought, how can I deny him when he pleads with me so. I looked at him and nodded while muttering out a "Fine".

Edward beamed at me and then kissed my cheek. "Thank you Bella. Why don't you spend the weekend with your human friends? When's the last time you did anything with Angela or Jessica? They are much better friends for you than the wolves."

I snorted mentally. Yeah, my human friends are _much_ better friends than Jacob, I thought sarcastically. He just thinks they're safer. However, I sighed again and nodded at him. "I guess…"

As we lay in each other's arms I began to think on our conversation. The more I thought about it, the more I became disgusted with myself for being such a pushover. However, I knew better than to start an argument with Edward because all he'd have to do is unleash his awe inspiring eyes on me and I was putty in his hands. _Damn_ my human weaknesses! I was glad of one thing though; Edward mentioned his whole family was going hunting which meant I wouldn't have a babysitter. This meant I could sneak off to Jake's with Edward none the wiser. Just as I was nodding to myself in satisfaction, Edward burst my bubble. I swear that at times he really can read my mind.  
"By the way Bella, Carlisle won't be hunting with us since he has an important surgery to perform late tomorrow, so he'll be watching you for the weekend.

I groaned, "Edward, seriously, I don't need a babysitter! I'm totally capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I'm sure your dads got better things to do with his time than watch over your clumsy human girlfriend."

Edward pulled my face so I was looking into his eyes again and chuckled, "Bella, I know you can take care of yourself, but your track record in Forks is counting against you. Besides, Carlisle is really excited about spending some quality time with you. So be a good sport about this, please? If not for me, then for Carlisle?" he pleaded, widening his eyes.

God _damn_ those heavenly eyes! "Alright, I'll be good", I responded. "It'll be nice to get to spend some time with Carlisle", I conceded. I must admit, I felt flattered that Carlisle was excited about spending time with me. I adored Edward's vampire father and it would be nice to spend some quality time with him without the constant interruptions of Edward's more rowdy siblings *_cough_* Emmett and Alice *_cough*_ .

**A/N:** Hey all, this is my very first story and I hope you enjoy it. I already wrote the whole thing and how quickly I update will depend on the reviews. If nobody likes, then I won't put anything more up, but if you do please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters, not even Carlisle…sigh.

**Chapter 2: Inner Monster**

I awoke Friday to the feel of my favorite vampire's cold lips on my neck, and then my mouth. My heart started pounding and just as I was moving in for more, he pulled away chuckling. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Good morning beautiful", my own personal Adonis said to me while smiling that heart melting crooked smile of his. "Good morning handsome", I mumbled back with a smile of my own.

He continued to smile at me and then said, "I've got to go now Bella. The others are waiting for me." I frowned and then sighed, "OK then, I love you Edward. Have fun and come back to me quickly."

He pecked me on the lips and said, "I love you too Bella. I'll be back before you know it. Be safe and have fun with dad this weekend." He brushed his hand on my cheek and gave me one last kiss before jumping out my window.

I sighed and leaned back into my pillows. While I no longer had minor panic attacks when Edward left me, I still was left with an uneasy feeling. My heart would continue to ache for Edward even though I knew he would come back to me. I only hoped that I wouldn't have any nightmares, but I knew it was fruitless. Without a doubt, any time Edward left I would be plagued with nightmares of being alone or of the Volturi killing Edward and the rest of my vampire family. Hopefully they won't be bad enough to where I start screaming in my sleep. That would be embarrassing. Carlisle would probably think I was some nutcase not worthy of his son's affections if I couldn't even go through a night without screaming like some banshee at a stupid dream. Oh well, I might as well get ready for school. Ugh, that was another thing that sucked. Going through school without Edward or Alice was just plain boring. What's life without vampires? Boring, that's what.

It was lunch time now and I was sitting at the table with Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, and Lauren (the bitch). I was day-dreaming about a shirtless Edward in our sunny meadow when I realized Jessica and the others were looking at me expectantly. Oops.

I continued to stare at them trying to figure out what they'd been talking about when Angela, God bless her, came to my rescue. She smiled at me understandingly and said, "Jessica was asking if you wanted to go to her cousin's party in Port Angeles?"

"It's going to be totally awesome Bella! It's a college party but my cousin said we could come and all since we're seniors and practically in college and all", she said superiorly.

"Yeah," Mike added, "you should definitely come Bella. You're always hanging out with Cullen, how bout you spend some time with us?"

I was about to say no when a thought hit me. Well, Edward did want me to hang with my 'human' friends. Why not go to the party? Maybe it will be fun. He might not like that it's in Port Angeles, or that there will be older kids, but so what? Since when is he the boss of me? Besides, I can just say I wanted the human experience of a college party. With that thought I started nodding and said, "Sure Jessica, I'll go. Sounds like fun."

Jessica and Mike looked thrilled. "Awesome!" Jessica exclaimed. "You can ride with me and Mike, if you want", she said.

I nodded once more and responded, "Sure. What time are you going to pick me up?"

She smiled excitedly once more and replied, "7:00! I'm so glad you're coming! It's gonna be so awesome! I mean, how cool are we? An actual college party!..." she droned on.

By that point I'd tuned out. Hmm, I began to think. I wonder if Carlisle will mind. He shouldn't I reassured myself. He probably won't even realize I'm gone. Edward did say he had a late surgery, so I'm sure I'll be back before too late. How late can these parties go anyway? Besides, I'm an adult. I can stay out as late as I want. With that reassuring thought I began once more to tune in to Jessica's soliloquy.

I was starting to get ready for the party when my cell began to ring. I looked at it and saw that it was Carlisle calling. Uh oh, I thought as I answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hello Bella, its Carlisle. How are you sweetheart?" he asked kindly.

"I'm great Carlisle, and you?" I replied nervously.

"Splendid", he said. "I was just calling to tell you that I'll be home earlier than I thought because I was able to move the surgery to an earlier time slot. I should be home by 7:00, which means we could spend some more time together", he said excitedly.

I will never know what possessed me to lie at this point, but a feeling of rebelliousness and a strong urge to state my independence had taken hold of me. If it had been any other day I would have gladly have jumped at the chance to spend more time with Carlisle, but right now my inner monster was telling me to rebel against my vampire family's over protectiveness. And it was also telling me that Carlisle would not condone an unsupervised college party.

Before I could lose my new found nerve, I quickly replied, "Oh Carlisle, I'm sorry but a bunch of girls at school are having a slumber party tonight and I already promised I'd go." I hoped that my lying didn't sound as feeble as it usually did.

"Oh", Carlisle responded disappointedly. "That's wonderful Bella. No need to be sorry. We still have the rest of the weekend to spend time together. Whose house will you be staying at? And I assume there will be parental supervision?"

_Damn _my overprotective vampires, I thought. "It's going to be at Jessica's house and her parents will be there, of course," I replied quickly in what hopefully was a nonchalant voice.

"Wonderful" he replied kindly. "Well then Bella, be good and I hope you enjoy yourself. Also, keep your cell phone on hand in case of emergencies. I'll see you tomorrow."

Guilt wracked me and I just wanted to blurt the truth out, but all I said was "I will, bye."

"Bye sweetie", he said and hung up.

I groaned out loud and buried my head in my hands. I took a deep breath and tried to push the feelings of guilt that were eating away at my rebellious monster. I can't believe I lied to Carlisle. That's like lying to a priest or something. And he sounded truly upset at the fact that he wouldn't be seeing me today. Jeez, I feel like scum. I just hope he doesn't find out about tonight's adventures, and if he does, well I don't want to think about that.

It's funny, I thought, how I'm worried more about what Carlisle thinks than Charlie. Charlie would be pissed if he knew what I was planning but its Carlisle's reaction that matters most to me. I don't know why, but sometimes I feel like Carlisle and Esme are my parents instead of Charlie and Renee. Don't get me wrong, I love Charlie and Renee to death, but they've never exactly been the 'parental' type. It's always been me taking care of them.

I took another deep breath and my inner monster finally won out with thoughts of proving to Edward that the wolves would be better friends than Jessica and Mike.

As I finished getting ready I began to push away any lingering thoughts of guilt and rationality out of my head and focused instead on thoughts of the party. I had never been to a party, let alone a college party. I'd heard rumors, of course. I mean, who hasn't. There'd be dancing, drinking, smoking, and sex. What fun, I thought disgustedly. Oh well, after this weekend, hopefully Edward would see how much more dangerous humans friends were for me than werewolf friends.

**A/N:** please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dicsclaimer:** Do not own Twilight

**A/N:** Wow, completely blown away by the reviews and story alerts! Thanks a lot guys, you sure make me want to continue posting! So without further ado, here's the 3rd chapter! Also, as a reminder I have never been drunk in my life so events may seem unreal or grossly exaggerated. Sorry bout that, but its fiction.

**Chapter 3:** **Recklessness** **and the Beer from Hell**

As I left a note for Charlie explaining that I would be with Alice for the weekend, Jessica arrived. As I got into the back I noted that Lauren was also riding with us. _Oh joy._ Thankfully the bitch- I mean Lauren- sat in front and my faithful retriever- I mean Mike- sat in back with me. Also thankfully, Jessica was so excited about this party that she chatted endlessly about how awesome it would be and how jealous kids at school would be at us and didn't expect me to contribute more than a "Yeah!" and a "You're so right" every now and then.

After over an hour of listening to Jessica and Lauren talk about how college boys were so much better than high school guys and discreetly trying to ignore Mike's lustful looks, we arrived at the party. It was being held right outside of Port Angeles University in what looked like a sorority house. It was about 8:30 and I could tell the party had already started. Car after car was arriving filled with girls in tight fitting blouses and short skimpy skirts that left nothing to the imagination. Guys carrying what looked like load after load of kegs were leering at the girls while carrying in the beer.

Jessica squealed in delight and then grabbed my arm and rushed me inside. She immediately looked around and then ran to a brown-headed girl that looked remarkably like an older Jessica.

"Hey Amber!", Jessica squealed. "Thanks so much for inviting me and my friends! By the way this is Bella, Lauren and Mike!" she said excitedly.

Amber smiled at Jessica and us and said, "Hi Jess, glad you could come." She then looked at us in a haughty manner and said, "Try not to embarrass me, will you? Have fun." She then laughed and walked away.

Well, I can totally see the family resemblance, I thought. I then laughed at the affronted looks on Jessica and Lauren's faces at being considered a cause for embarrassment. Jessica immediately ran after her cousin and Lauren followed after throwing me a disgusted look. I rolled my eyes and then looked around.

Music was blaring making it hard to hear. I could see a group of people setting up a game of beer pong, while a few others were making out in the corners. Some were dancing, while others were holding beer in their hands and laughing uproariously at some joke their friend told them. It was becoming increasingly crowded and I could no longer see where Jessica had gone off to. Right as I was beginning to feel completely out of my element and regretting coming, Mike grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the drinks table.

"Here", he said, handing me a bottle of _Corona_.

I stared at it as though it were some foreign object. Should I take it? That's why I came wasn't it? – To get completely plastered. As I continued to question myself Mike spoke up and said, "Come on Bella. It's only one drink. It's not like you can get drunk off of this. Take it and let's go have some fun!"

I swallowed my lingering doubts and turned off my conscience. I dimly noticed my phone vibrating as I took the bottle and took a swig, grimacing at the taste while at the same time feeling a satisfying thrill at my recklessness. Who cares about being responsible anymore, I thought! Tonight I'm going to live it up and let loose!

Mike beamed at me while taking a drink for himself and chugging it down like it was water. I followed suit so as not to seem as though this were my first drink, while fighting a gag reflex. I quickly finished the first bottle and proudly grabbed another. Mike laughed at my enthusiasm and surprisingly enough, I laughed with him.

After opening our second bottles, we strutted over to the beer pong table. We got there right as people were cheering for the guy on the left who was chugging down his last cup, declaring him the loser. The guy on the right grinned proudly while holding his arms up. He looked around pompously and exclaimed, "Who dares challenge me next?" He continued to survey us as though we were his lowly servants when I raised my hand.

Mike immediately grabbed my arm and whispered, "Bella! What are you doing?" I pushed his arm out of the way and shouted, "I'll challenge you!" Mike continued to stare at me like I was crazy, but he wasn't the only one this time. The Crowd looked at me the same way, while the Champion looked me up and down and sized me like a piece of meat. He then smirked and said, "Sure sugar, I'll take you on. But don't go crying to Mommy when I beat you." He laughed and then the Crowd began to cheer and pull me over. Once again my phone began vibrating, but I ignored it.

As I was stumbling my way over, I dimly noticed Jessica and Lauren's shocked faces. This only served to incense me further. Who do these people think they are looking at me like this! So I want to play beer pong; its not like it's a big deal! As I arrived at my side, a guy with beer dribbling down his chin and onto his shirt smiled at me and then quickly filled me in on the rules of the game. When he finished explaining I looked at the Champion and raised an eyebrow at him to show that I was ready to play. He continued to smirk at me and then said confidently, "I'll let you go first sugar." He then winked at me.

I growled lowly at his showmanship and grabbed the ping pong ball. I then threw it and to my eternal surprise, watched as it landed in one of his cups. The Crowd cheered and I smirked at the Champion as he drank down the beer. He set down the cup, looked at me and then smirked again. "My turn", he said.

He tossed the ball and I watched disappointedly as it landed it a cup. _Damn_. The Crowd cheered once more and I drank down the contents to the chant of "Chug it! Chug it!" I set the cup down once I finished and immediately picked up the ball. I tossed it and watched excitedly as it once more landed in one of his cups. This time I joined the Crowd in cheering as we watched the Champion chug down the beer.

"Not bad sugar", he cooed at me. "Hope you know how to hold your liquor", he remarked and then smirked at me. He then picked up the ball and lobbed it right into one of the cups on the left. My phone began to vibrate once more as I thought _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ I frowned as the Crowd went wild and drank down the beer all the while fighting an increasing urge to vomit.

As I grabbed the ball and looked at his cups, I began to feel a little dizzy. I shook my head and promptly threw the tiny ball into another one of his cups. I smiled triumphantly as I heard Jessica and Mike screaming "Go Bella! Go Bella!" I laughed as I heard them tell people about how I had never lost a beer pong game yet. Well, that's true, but only because this is my first game.

I watched disappointedly as the Champion swiftly drank down the beer looking as in control as always. And then I groaned internally as I watched him lob the ping pong ball smoothly into another one of my cups. I had a really difficult time drinking this cup down and knew that if I had to drink another I would probably puke my guts out. Starting to feel increasingly woozy at this point I stared at the Champion as he continued to smirk at me. _Damn him!_ His smirk grew as he realized the effect the beer was having on me while it seemed to have none on him. I shakily grabbed the ball and tossed it at the moving cups. Were they always moving like that, I thought distractedly? I then stared in utter disbelief as the ball found its mark. Wow, I thought. Who knew it would only take drinking to get me coordinated.

The Champion drank down his cup to the growing Crowd's continuous cheering. He smacked his lips at me, and then grabbed the little devil. He looked at me with that annoying smirk and I had to fight a sudden urge to lunge across the table and rip it off his face. He tossed it and I watched in growing horror as it landed neatly in a cup. With trembling fingers I picked up the cup and began to drink the horrid bubbly yellow liquid sent from hell to torment me.

I had almost finished the cup when the feeling hit me. I promptly dropped the cup and bolted to the laughs of the demon Crowd. I barely reached the bathroom when I began to spew the contents of that stupid game into the toilet. As I finished I looked up to see Mike looking at me with concern, Jessica with half concern/half disgust, and Lauren with a stupid sneer on her face.

Mike handed me a towel after I finished washing my face and a glass of water. "Are you OK?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fantastic", I muttered trying to muster the energy to smile at him.

"That was so cool Bella! I had no idea you could play beer pong so - " Jessica started to say when Mike cut her off. "We should go home you guys. Bella doesn't look well." As Mike said this he continued to stare at me in concern, probably afraid that I'd upchuck on him.

I looked at Jessica in barely concealed hope. She looked extremely disappointed and was beginning to nod in defeat when Lauren cut in. "Hell no! Why should we go home early because little Bella doesn't know how to behave herself!" I glared at her with barely concealed rage fighting the sudden urge to bite her head off. I dimly noticed the sounds of yelling and running in the background, but I didn't pay any mind because my head was pounding in anger. My phone began to vibrate once more.

She then turned to Mike and said with mock concern, "Why don't you put her to bed Mike?" Then when looking at me with a sneer on her face and malice in her eyes she said, "Go to sleep Bella. It's obvious you're too young to hang out unsupervised, so just rest until us adults"—Whatever she had planned on saying I don't know because before she had finished speaking I had lunged at her while screaming "YOU BITCH!"

I shoved her to the ground and began to punch her repeatedly while exclaiming, "Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do!" As I pulled back my right arm to punch her again I felt two arms pulling me back.

"Let go Mike!" I screamed. I was in a rage and just wanted to tear into Lauren. How dare this pompous whore tell me what to do! I am an adult and can do as I please! I continued to struggle against the arms pulling me when I felt another set of arms pull me up. As I turned around to scream at Mike, I was shocked to find two policemen yelling at me to calm down. I quickly stopped struggling and allowed them to pull me up and walk me out.

As they were walking me out, I heard the beep of my phone signaling a voice-mail and all I could think was _OH CRAP_.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun to write. I know Bella is a little out of character, but the thought of Bella drinking and playing beer pong was too good to pass up. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dicsclaimer:** Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters.

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like don't read

**Chapter 4: Should Have Called Charlie**

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, I thought while trying to control my feelings of panic. I was sitting in a cell at Port Angeles Police Station with two other girls from the party. The cops had made quick work of us when they realized we were underage and had been drinking. And I don't think my little disagreement with Lauren endeared us to them either. For some odd reason the policemen thought it'd be safer for Lauren to be in a separate cell than me. I was grateful, especially when they put Jessica with her as well. I don't think I could stand their looks right now without losing it again.

I was feeling like shit, both emotionally and physically. The alcohol was taking its toll and I was fighting off nausea and a headache. I was also in a panic because the cops wanted someone to come pick me up, and there was no one who I wanted to tell I'd been arrested. I was allowed to call one person, and I had desperately tried to get a hold of Angela. However, she didn't pick up and I refused to leave a message in case someone besides her heard it.

There was no way in hell I was going to call Charlie. He would show up furious that his only daughter was arrested and then I'd have to deal with his yelling and being grounded from Edward until I was 30. I then thought of calling Carlisle, but quickly shook my head at that notion. If I called him, I'd have to admit to lying in addition to everything else and I couldn't handle his disappointment. If truth be told, I was also afraid of what he'd do. I'd been told by Edward that Carlisle wasn't shy about expressing his displeasure in his children's behaviors by means of a well spanked bottom. I shook my head at that thought and told myself that since I wasn't really Carlisle's kid yet he wouldn't do that, but better safe than sorry.

A cop came up to our cell, looked at me, and told me I had a chance to place another call again. I told him no, but he said if I didn't place a call then they would be forced to call Chief Swan. I panicked at the thought and exclaimed, "OK! I have someone I'd like to call". I quickly decided that calling Carlisle wouldn't be that big a deal. Carlisle is really compassionate and understanding, I repeated in my head. Once I reached the phone I slowly dialed the Cullen's home number, but no one answered. I dialed again, but got the same response. I groaned out loud in frustration. I was about to give up and call the Chief when my eyes widened.

Coming through the door like a runway model was Carlisle Cullen himself. He quickly looked around and catching my scent quickly zeroed in on my location. His eyes locked with mine as he let out a sigh of relief and I froze, dropping the phone. As the phone clattered on the floor Carlisle quickly looked me over for any injuries and when he was assured I had none he then narrowed his eyes at me. I immediately blushed in embarrassment and guilt and lowered my eyes to the floor. OK, I thought, this is definitely worse; should've called Charlie.

As I picked up the forgotten phone with trembling fingers, I heard a policeman approach Carlisle. "Can I help you sir" he politely asked.

"Yes, indeed you can. I am here to pick up my daughter Isabella, whom I see is standing over by the phone right now", he responded pointing me out. It might have been my imagination but he sounded angry. I have never seen an angry Carlisle, and suddenly, I was wishing the floor would swallow me up.

"Of course sir", the cop replied. He came over and pulled me over to the angry vampire. I briefly considered running, but the look on Carlisle's face quickly assured me that running would be a very, very stupid idea. "If you could just fill out some paperwork concerning the charges and fine she's received, then you'll be able to take her home", the cop continued to speak.

Carlisle quit piercing me with his eyes at this remark and asked for the reason behind my arrest. I quickly looked at the cop pleadingly hoping he wouldn't tell Carlisle, but it was a futile effort. The cop quickly responded, "She was arrested for underage drinking and assaulting another girl. It took two full grown men pulling at her for several minutes before she let up."

I blushed once more as Carlisle stared at the man as though he couldn't understand what had just been said. I then felt his gaze fall on me before he finally said, "Very well, give me the paperwork and I'll take care of the fine right now."

After Carlisle took care of the paperwork, the cop looked at me and said sternly, "I hope you've learned your lesson young lady." I quietly mumbled out a "Yes sir" when Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders. Carlisle then responded seriously to the cop, "Don't worry officer, I'll make sure she does", while lightly squeezing my shoulders. My stomach flopped at hearing that.

My vampire father then let go of me and said, "Let's go home Isabella."

What should have been a quick 20 minute ride home turned out to be incredibly long. An hour had already gone by and I had no idea where we were.

I've had uncomfortable silences before, but this was the worst. I was no Jasper but I swear I could literally feel the disappointment and anger rolling off Carlisle in waves. I had tried to speak to him several times but each time he would silence me with a look.

I once again felt that if the silence went on any longer I would burst, so I tried again. "Carlisle, please, I'm sorry" I started to plead pitifully when I heard a low growl. I immediately shut up thinking that maybe silence wasn't such a bad idea.

As the ride continued on I began to feel incredibly nauseous. Oh no, I thought desperately. Please go away, go away. All I need is to puke all over Carlisle's car when he already looks ready to skin me alive. As I realized the nausea wasn't going to go away, my heart started to hammer. I wanted to ask Carlisle to pull over but I was afraid of what he would do if I spoke again. Thankfully, Carlisle noted my increased heartbeat and looked at me concernedly.

"Please pull over, I'm gonna be sick", I said mumbled quickly. No sooner had the car pulled to the side when I shoved the door open and stumbled out. I immediately began to hurl whatever was left in my stomach. As I was dry heaving I felt Carlisle holding up my hair and rubbing my back comfortingly. I immediately began to cry pitifully because I felt I didn't deserve such kindness from him.

As I tried to stop the tears and stand up, Carlisle stood me up and pulled me to his chest. "Shhh, shhh" he whispered to me. "Hush now sweetie, it's OK" he continued while rubbing my back. I continued crying while throwing in, "I'm sorry" every few seconds.

"I know Bella", he replied tiredly "but let's not talk about that right now." He continued to hold me and rub my back while muttering soothing words to me until I calmed down and pulled away embarrassed. He put his finger under my chin and pulled it so that I was looking into his face. He rubbed the tears off my face and smiled gently at me. "Alright now?", he asked. I nodded at him and smiled back tentatively.

"Good", he replied "then let's get you home and into bed." He helped me into the car and as I was buckling he was already in his seat and buckled. I lay my head against the cool window as we drove home again. Bed sounded like an excellent idea, I thought. I felt lighter after the cry, especially since it seemed Carlisle didn't hate me for what I'd done. I smiled softly as I remembered his arms comforting me. Charlie wasn't a touchy feely kind of guy, and if I'd been throwing up with him, he would have probably thrown me a towel and walked away. Carlisle is exactly what I would picture the perfect dad to be like. I sleepily began to wonder what would happen tomorrow when I felt strong arms pick me up. I smiled and thought, it feels nice to be taken care of, and maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that Carlisle picked me up. "Thanks dad", I mumbled sleepily as I drifted into the world of dreams.

**A/N:** I didn't get very man reviews for the last chapter which is disappointing. Thanks a lot to those who did, it means a lot to me. Please review you guys, because if no one really shows any interest, I'll just take down the story


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters.

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like don't read

**A/N: **Wow, I was completely overwhelmed by all the reviews! Thank you so much guys, I will definitely not abandon this story now! Glad you all enjoy! Since this is my first story I was really reluctant about posting but your reviews spurred me on!

**Chapter 5: Nightmarish Musings**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I inhaled an unnecessary breath as I heard Bella sleepily mumble "Thanks dad". My heart soared at those words and I couldn't help but smile. Of course I already thought of Bella as my daughter, but to hear her refer to me in this way warmed my heart. I gently lay Bella down on the bed in Edward's room and removed her shoes before placing the covers over her.

As I watched her sleep I couldn't help but think about how grateful I was to God for putting her in our lives. I know Bella didn't realize it, but she had brightened the lives of every person in our family, not just Edwards. Even Rosalie, my stubborn princess, had begun to think of Bella as a little sister, though she would never admit it. As I continued to gaze lovingly at my youngest daughter, my thoughts began to stray to the night's events.

I had been disappointed when Bella had told me that she was attending a slumber party. Although I thought it a good idea that she spend some time with her human friends, I had really been looking forward to getting to know my daughter more without the interruptions of my other children *_cough* _Emmett and Alice *_cough_*.

I had been home for roughly an hour when I received a call from Alice.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Dad!" she exclaimed when I answered. "You have to go get Bella. She's at a party with Jessica."_

_ I was confused. "Why is it so urgent I pick Bella up? And I am aware that she is at Jessica's for a slumber party." _

_ "No, she's not" Alice insisted. "She's with Jessica but at some party in Port Angeles."_

_ What? I thought. Bella wouldn't lie to me, would she? As I tried to wrap my head around this Alice continued on. "You need to find her because she's drinking like crazy and I'm afraid she's going to get sick. I can't really tell her future since her decisions are so erratic."_

_ Bella drinking? I thought shocked. "I'll take care of it Alice. Thank you for telling me" I replied while getting into my car. "Does Edward know?"_

_ "No" my daughter remarked. "We split from the boys a while ago."_

_ "Good", I replied. "Make sure he doesn't find out. I don't need him rushing back home while I deal with your sister. Keep me updated on anything new."_

_ "OK dad" she said and then hesitatingly added, "Tell Bella I'm really really sorry for ratting her out!" And with that she hung up._

**Present:**

I had tried calling Bella multiple times since the call, but it would always ring and then go to voicemail. This angered me since I knew that she was deliberately ignoring her phone. As I raced around Port Angeles looking, listening, and smelling for any sign of Bella, I had received another call from Alice telling me Bella had been arrested.

I shook my head at the thought.

I couldn't believe what Alice was telling me, but sure enough when I walked into the station there was my little girl staring at me with wide guilty eyes.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was quickly looking Bella over to insure she was not injured and sighed with relief when I realized she wasn't. I then quickly narrowed my eyes at her in anger at the thought of what she'd put me through. I had been worried sick about her racing around the city with thoughts of alcohol poisoning and ruffies running through my head._

_ I was about to walk over to her when an elderly officer approached me. As he brought my errant daughter to me I got the distinct whiff of alcohol from her informing me that she had been drinking. As I was about to speak to her the officer mentioned charges, which sparked my curiosity. Why had my sweet innocent little Bella been arrested? As the officer rattled off the charges I stared in disbelief. Drinking and fighting? Sure enough, as I looked back at Bella she quickly averted her gaze to the floor confirming her guilt. _

_ After filling out the paperwork and paying the fines, the officer spoke to Bella. "I sure hope you learned your lesson young lady" he sternly scolded her. When it looked as though Bella would not speak I put my hands on her shoulders causing her to mumble out a quiet "Yes sir". I could not help it when I added that I would make sure Bella learned her lesson. One way or another I would make sure this never happened again._

**Present:**

And that's where my thoughts had been for most the car ride home. I made sure to drive slow and take the long way home assuring I had maximum time to calm down and think. However, I had no more idea now than I did then. What was I going to do about this?

Although Bella was a daughter to me, I was not her guardian yet. That lovely honor rested with Charlie. Did I have the right to punish her or should I allow Charlie to handle this? I grimaced at the thought. I know Charlie loved Bella but he knew nothing of parenting. I'm almost certain that after ranting about the stupidity of Bella's mistake, he would ban her from seeing Edward, which would be horribly cruel for the both of them. No, Charlie would not deal with this situation appropriately.

With that cheerful thought, I began to think that it would be best if I dealt with this. I was confident in my abilities of helping Bella learn from her mistakes, but I was not so confident she would willingly submit to punishment from me. I would have to let her decide, I suppose. And what will I do if she chooses to accept punishment from me?

I began to think of all she'd done. I felt anger and disappointment course through my body once more. She had deliberately lied to me because she knew I would not allow her to attend the party. She drank, which she knows she is not old enough to do, and she endangered her life. Judging by how sick she was I can only assume she was drinking large quantities. She's lucky she didn't get more than an upset stomach.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

To add to that, she got into a fight with another girl. I still couldn't believe that. But the guilt was clear in her eyes and on her bruised knuckles. And to top it all off, she had gotten herself arrested. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

If this were any of my other children I know what the punishment would be- a nice long trip over my knees. The lying alone would earn them a sound spanking, let alone endangering their lives, fighting, and getting arrested. Yes, Bella was in desperate need of some discipline. But could I do that to my sweet little Bella? I ran my hand through my hair again. Of course I can, I argued with myself. I have plenty of control so that I would not seriously harm her. But do I want to?

I pinched the bridge of my nose once more.

Why oh why Bella? I don't understand it. Bella has never been so reckless before and I know for a fact she knows better. With thoughts of what could have happened to Bella I steeled myself for the task. If Bella chose to accept her punishment from me, then I would spank her. I would make sure she never did something so foolish again. She is my daughter and so I will treat her as I would any of her siblings.

I abruptly stood up and with one last look at Bella I headed to my room to change into something more relaxing. I was sitting in my office doing some paperwork when I first heard a whimper. I immediately looked up and then walked out of the office when I heard another. I was approaching Bella's room when I heard her scream. I rushed to her room to see what was wrong when I saw her thrashing on the bed. A nightmare, I mused. What could be so horrible as to cause her to react this way?

Another scream shook me of my thoughts and I immediately tried to wake Bella up. After a minute of shaking her and calling her name, she started to cry out louder. I immediately picked her up, laid on the bed, and cradled her in my arms so she wouldn't thrash. I rocked her in my arms while murmuring calming words into her ear. She quickly began to calm and after a minute or two, woke up and froze.

"C-Carlisle?" she whimpered.

I wrapped my arms more tightly around her and replied, "It's alright Bella. It was only a nightmare. Everything is just fine."

She then buried her head in the crook of my neck and mumbled, "I'm sorry for bothering you with a stupid dream."

A stupid dream, I thought? Bother? "Foolish child", I replied. "It is no bother at all, my dear, and any dream that bothers you so is not stupid", I softly rebuked her while gently pulling her away so as to look in her eyes. She looked at me with wide, tearful eyes, and then slowly nodded her head, "Ok".

"Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked. "Sometimes it helps to talk about your dreams." I stopped when I felt her tense up.

"Very well", I continued. "I won't force you to talk if you do not want to. But know that I am always here for you if you want to talk." She once again nodded into my shoulder and softly replied, "Thank you."

"Are you all better now?" I then asked. She nodded her head and as I went to get up, she grasped my shirt tightly with her hands and whimpered, "Please stay."

My heart ached to see my little girl so upset, but I also felt immensely grateful that my presence seemed to sooth her. "I will gladly stay with you Bella" I responded kindly. I smiled at her and then kissed her forehead. Go to sleep, my daughter, I will keep the monsters at bay.

**A/N:** As always, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dicsclaimer:** Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters.

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like don't read

**A/N:** I'm giving you guys an extra chapter because I was really happy about your reviews!

**Chapter 6: Vampire Father**

I awoke to a blinding headache and groaned out loud. I froze when I heard a soft chuckle and then realized that I was lying with my head on my vampire father's shoulder and two fistfuls of his shirt. I quickly let go and sat up confused. What happened last night? I then remembered the party, the drinking, the fight, jail, and lastly the nightmare. I groaned out loud again and buried my face in my hands.

Carlisle chuckled at me again and pulled my hands away from my beet red face. He looked at me with his beautiful golden eyes and smiled at me. He then said "Good morning, my little troublemaker" to which I replied with another groan. Damn chipper vampire. Can't he see I'm in pain here and that his cheeriness is not helping?

"Headache?" he asked. I slowly nodded at him and he responded with a too cheerful, "Drinking will do that to you Isabella, especially drinking in excess." I winced at the mild rebuke and stared at him pitifully.

Carlisle stared at me for a bit longer and then nodded to himself. "Very well Bella" he stated "first thing you are going to do is take a shower and change into some clean clothes. You are then going to come downstairs and eat some food. Only then will I give you some aspirin. Do you understand?" he finished sternly.

"Yes", I quickly responded.

"Good", he replied with a smile. He patted my leg gently and then got up and left.

I slowly got up and walked into the restroom, only to stare in shock at my reflection. I looked like crap. My hair was a rat's nest, my eyes were blood shot, and I reeked of alcohol. Not to mention the awful state of my clothes. I quickly stripped and stepped into the shower savoring the hot water on my aching limbs. All too soon, I was finished and after a thorough tooth and hair brushing, I cautiously made my way towards the kitchen.

As I was walking down the stairs I was immediately blinded by the bright lights coming in through the window. Now I'm a walking catastrophe on a good day, so just imagine me with a hangover on the stairs, unable to see. I quickly lost my balance only to feel my favorite doctor's arms catching me before I could do any damage.

"Thanks Doc", I said while blushing.

"Not a problem, my dear" he replied, as polite as always. He then led me to the kitchen, sat me down at the table, and placed a plate of toast in front of me.

My stomach instantly rebelled against the thought of food, but before I could refuse Carlisle sternly said that I was to eat all the toast before I could get any relief from the drums beating on my head.

I nodded sadly and then began the difficult task of eating toast. As I ate I noticed Carlisle watching me intently. It made me nervous so I hurried to finish my toast. Once I did, Carlisle nodded in satisfaction before placing two blessed capsules in front of me with a glass of water. I gladly drank these two gifts from God and thanked Carlisle.

As I finished the water I once again noticed Carlisle staring intently at me. I was beginning to fidget under his gaze when he asked "How are you feeling right now? And don't even think of lying to me."

I stared back and replied honestly. "I'm feeling alright. The food seems to have helped settle my stomach and the pills are starting to take effect as I no longer feel like a book is being bashed on my head" I finished with an attempt at humor.

Carlisle did not laugh, but just continued pierce me with his gaze. I was starting to get immensely nervous because I had a feeling he wanted to discuss last night. I was about to say I was sorry when Carlisle interrupted.

He was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed when he said "Bella"… He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. My heart began to hammer with nerves.

"What is it Carlisle?" I replied nervously. "If this is about yesterday, I am so, so sorry" I started to say until Carlisle held up a hand.

"We will get to that, but first we need to establish something" he stated seriously.

Establish what, I thought confusedly.

"Bella, you are a daughter to me. You have been since the moment you stumbled into our lives" he told me softly while looking into my eyes. I looked back immensely touched by the sincerity of his words.

"Well, I've thought of you as my father for quite a while" I admitted shyly. When I looked up Carlisle was beaming at me before once more becoming serious.

"As a father" he continued as he began to pace "it is my duty to provide for you, nurture you, and guide you in the right direction. It is my duty to help you grow into a responsible young woman. With this duty, comes the no less important task of correcting you when mistakes are made." He stopped pacing and looked me in the eyes once more.

I nodded at him to show my agreement in what was being said. I wasn't sure, but I felt as though Carlisle was trying to ask my permission to punish me. Before I could wrap my mind around that thought Carlisle walked up to me and kneeled in front of me.

"Isabella", he began "if I were your only father we would not be having this discussion. Instead we would be dealing with your appalling behavior right now." I blushed and stared intently at my knees.

"What I am getting at is that you have the choice between allowing me to deal with your punishment or Charlie" he finished while lifting my head to look into my eyes.

I stared shocked that he was giving me a choice. I began to think. Did I really want Carlisle to _correct_ my mistakes, as he put it? I didn't fancy getting spanked as I'm pretty sure he would do if I agreed. I had to admit, looking back my behavior was pretty abysmal. Or do I say no and let Charlie deal with it? I grimaced at that thought. The answer was clear the more I thought. I hadn't admitted it to myself until now, but Carlisle was who I considered to be my true father. I loved Charlie dearly, but Carlisle took care of me in a way Charlie didn't know how or wasn't comfortable with.

I sighed mournfully and looked back at my dad in everything but blood. I'd probably come to regret this in a few minutes, but I replied "I want you to deal with it. I already consider you and Esme as my parents." I finished softly.

Carlisle looked me in the eyes, smiled and pulled me into his arms. "You have no idea how happy that makes me feel Bella" he said lovingly. I relished in the feelings of love before he pulled away.

Carlisle then sighed before running his fingers through his hair in what I'd come to realize was a nervous gesture. He took a deep breath and then instantly became the stern disciplinarian. He looked at me seriously and said, "Now that we have cleared that little issue, let us go to my office and discuss what happened last night."

I sighed softly lowering my eyes the floor before beginning the slow march to his office. If there had been any doubt on my punishment, it was now cleared. Edward had told me that Carlisle usually only called his children into his office to deal with serious offenses, which almost always ended in spankings. My stomach began to flop and my heart hammer in anticipation to what lay ahead. But through it all, I couldn't help the small smile at the thought of Carlisle's love for me.

**A/N:** Hope the stories turning out as expected! We're about half-way through, so stay tuned! As always, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like don't read

**Chapter 7: Intriguing Discussion**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I cannot describe the feelings I felt when Bella told me she thought of me as her father, and when she called me Dad. I wanted nothing more than to keep her in my arms and tell her everything was alright. Even now, as I heard her heart beat pick up in nervousness, I wanted to comfort her.

I shook my head.

I had to be strong. I was the father, which meant I could not condone her actions and let it go without some repercussions.

We arrived at my office and Bella opened the door. She took a few tentative steps in and then stopped and looked at me, as though unsure of what to do. I nodded towards the chair in front of my desk before closing the door.

We both took our seats and then I watched Bella. She was fidgeting nervously and looking at her hands as though they were the most interesting thing in the world. I decided the sooner we get this over with the better, so I cleared my throat unnecessarily causing Bella to look up at me.

"Why don't you explain to me everything you did yesterday starting with where you got the ridiculous idea of going to a party in Port Angeles" I prodded her.

She took a deep breath and then began to speak while looking at her hands. "Well, it started during lunch…" she began softly.

"Isabella", I interrupted "As interesting as your hands are, I would appreciate it if you would look at me when speaking to me". She blushed and then mumbled, "Sorry". I waved the apology and signaled for her to continue.

She told me about how she heard of the party from Jessica because the party was being hosted by Jessica's cousin. She told me about it being a college party and how cool Jessica thought we'd be for attending. She then told me about how she agreed to go and as she was starting to continue on with the story I held up my hand to silence her.

"Why did you agree to go Bella?" I asked curiously. I knew Bella, and she _hated_ parties. Why she would have agreed to go was one of the questions that I was truly curious about hearing.

Bella blushed and her heart beat accelerated. "B-Because I… I thought it would be f-fun and I wanted to spend time with Jessica and Mike", she finished lamely not meeting my eyes.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I cannot believe that Bella had the audacity to lie to me. I opened my eyes and narrowed them at the girl.

"Isabella Marie Swan" I began sternly, causing her to look up at me with wide eyes. "You have already lied to me once and I cannot _believe_ you have the audacity to do so once more." I leaned forward and stared straight into her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ even think of doing so again" I finished warningly. I didn't think I needed to include a threat judging by the wide, earnest eyes looking back and me.

I leaned back in my chair and placed my hands on the desk. "Would you care to try again, young lady" I stated.

Bella closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart. "_Now_ would be a good time", I urged her.

Looking at her hands once more Bella stated quickly, "I-I did it because of Edward."

What? I thought confused. "Explain", I ordered "And look at me when you speak to me Isabella. I will not tell you again."

With a beet red face Bella looked at me and then stated exasperatedly, "I'm _tired_ of him telling me who I can and can't hang out with! Edward has no right to dictate my life no matter his reasons! If I want to visit my _friend_ Jacob then it's none of his business! But he refuses to let me because he _thinks_", she stated sarcastically "that the wolves will hurt me. I thought that if I went to this party and got drunk, then Edward would see that humans can be dangerous too, and would stop trying to keep me from seeing Jacob" she finished softly, averting her eyes from mine once more.

Well, I thought, though I did not expect this to be the reason, her feelings did not surprise me at all. I had told Edward that if he continued to be so controlling with Bella that she would start to resent him for it. It seems that I was correct, and that another serious chat with Edward was in order.

"Bella, look at me" I ordered softly. "I understand your frustrations with Edward, and believe me, I will be speaking to him about this. He should not be trying to control your actions in any way. I also don't think he should be forbidding you from seeing Jacob. I know Jacob cares for you deeply and would never hurt you." Bella nodded passionately at my assessments.

"However," I continued. "Do you not understand why Edward does this?"

"I do", Bella responded slowly. I raised my eyebrow at her, urging her to expand.

"He's doing it to protect me" she stated softly. "He says that he could not bear it if anything happened to me."

"Edward loves you dearly Bella" I stated kindly. "Though he may be a bit _too_ over-protective of you, he is only doing it for your well-being, and not to make you miserable" I finished smiling.

Bella nodded her head slowly at me with a soft smile on her face. "I guess I might've gone a little overboard" she mumbled wryly.

"Indeed you did", I agreed seriously. "Although your frustrations are valid, your reasoning for attending the party was not. It was extremely foolish and childish of you," I chided her.

Before she could respond I continued, "And was I hearing correctly when I heard you mention that you went to the party with the intention of getting drunk?"

I gazed at Bella disappointedly as she closed her mouth. "I expect a verbal response Bella."

She looked at me and replied quietly, "Yes sir".

I watched her fidget under my gaze for a few more minutes before deciding to broach the subject of drinking at a later time.

"Why did you lie to me Bella?" I asked sadly, already knowing the answer.

Tears began to fill her eyes at the sound of my disappointment. "It-it was b-because I knew y-y-you w-would say no", she responded tearfully wiping at her eyes.

"So you knew that I would not approve of you attending this party and still went" I continued sternly.

"Y-yes", she answered softly.

"What happened at the party?" I then asked.

She groaned softly before looking at me and explaining about the drinking game she played, getting sick, her fight with Lauren, and then getting arrested.

Beer pong? I thought astonished. And the fight with Lauren; Bella was delusional if she truly believed that she would gain independence by acting so irresponsibly and recklessly. On the contrary, I thought running my hands through my hair, her actions just make me want to lock her up and keep her close so that she doesn't get any other crazy ideas.

"So let me make sure I understand everything clearly", I stated holding up my hand. "One: you knowingly went to a party with the intention of becoming drunk even though you knew it was illegal. Two: You lied to me, twice. Three: You knowingly went to a party that you knew I would not have allowed you to attend. Four: You illegally drank alcohol. Five: You got into a fist fight with another girl. And Six" I stated while holding up my second hand, "you were arrested".

Bella winced and stared at me with open-mouth and wide, guilt-ridden eyes. Good, I thought, she should feel guilty.

"I'll take your silence as confirmation, but please feel free to add anything I may have missed" I stated angrily. Bella winced again as tears filled her eyes.

I took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of my nose. I needed to calm down. It would not do for me to deal with Bella when I was angry.

"Bella, I need you to go to your room right now, so I can think clearly. I will come and get you when I am done."

"O-Ok" I heard her say softly before she practically ran from the room.

I took an unnecessary breath and listened intently to assure Bella had followed my instructions before standing up to pace.

What upset me the most was about how reckless Bella had been. Not once did she stop to think about her safety. Not once did she stop to consider that attending a college party with older boys who could easily take advantage of her as dangerous. Not once did she stop to consider how dangerous drinking was, let alone drinking large quantities. I growled at the thought of all the things that could have gone wrong. She could have been raped, gotten alcohol poisoning, or be lying in a ditch somewhere. I had to make sure Bella learned to take her safety seriously and to think her actions through. I had to make sure that Bella learned that needlessly putting yourself in danger was a rule you did not break in this family for it would get you nothing more than a well spanked bottom.

The next issue I pondered over was her lying. Lying was another big rule in this family. I considered it a form of extreme disrespect and in my book there was never a good reason to do so. My children learned quickly that lying to me or their mother would get them a trip over my lap faster than they could say 'unfair'. I would make sure Bella learned that rule as well.

I sighed thinking of the third big rule Bella had broken: fighting. Esme and I did not tolerate violence of any kind. We know the kids, the boys especially love to roughhouse with each other, but the minute they attack anyone in anger we quickly step in. Once again, the consequence for breaking a 'big rule' was a trip to my office. And it seemed that Bella would be learning about this rule the hard way, as well.

I thought about Bella's arrest next. The fourth and final 'big rule' of this family is not to attract unwanted attention to the family. If it had been any of my other children, I would have considered the rule broken, but since Bella isn't legally a part of this family, I will make an exception. That did not mean I was any less angry about her arrest, but in lieu of her other transgressions, I decided I'd let her off with a warning.

I groaned in disappointment. Out of the four 'big rules' of this family, Bella had managed to break three in one night. Granted I had not discussed these rules with her, but I knew that Bella knew better. She knew what she was doing was wrong and reckless, yet she persisted to do so. These were no accidents, I thought angrily.

I walked to my couch and laid down on it putting my right arm over my face. Breaking any one of those four rules would earn Bella a spanking. She had broken three: What was I going to do about that? I refused to just let any one of them slide, but I did not want to have to spank her three separate times either.

I briefly considered using the belt, but then quickly banished the thought. I only used the belt in extreme cases, and although Bella had broken many rules, she had not done so to the extreme. I also took into account that Bella has probably never been spanked before and to use the belt on her the first time would be cruel. I mulled over possibilities in my mind before coming to a decision.

I would spank Bella today for the recklessness and for endangering herself so foolishly. I would then spank her again tomorrow night for the lying. I would have to call Esme to make sure they came back late. For the fighting, I would be lenient, taking into account she had been drunk and not thinking clearly at the time. I would make her write an apology letter to Lauren, to be checked over by me. Lastly, for the arrest, I would be lenient again and give her nothing more than a stern warning.

Very well, I thought to myself while slowly sitting up. I had better call Esme and inform her of the situation. I imagine I'll have my hands full with Bella for the rest of the weekend.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and dialed.

"Hello Carlisle", answered my darling wife on the second ring. God, I missed her already.

"Hello Esme", I responded tiredly. "Has Alice told you about Bella yet?" I asked despondently.

"Yes, she has Carlisle, but I don't fully understand. She wasn't very forthcoming on information. Why don't you explain to me what our youngest has gotten herself into?" she asked curiously.

I sighed and then explained everything that had happened yesterday and today starting with my phone call to Bella and ending with my decision on how to punish our errant daughter.

I heard my lovely wife sigh in disappointment at the end of my explanation.

"I don't believe it" she stated astonished. "She did all that because she was frustrated with Edward."

"I know", I replied wryly. "Perhaps you should speak with Edward. Do not inform him of what has happened, but inform him that Bella does not need a controlling mate, no matter how noble the reasons."

"Yes, I will speak with Edward" she stated determinedly. "It seems clear that this has gone on too long."

I paused and then asked hesitatingly, "Do you agree with my punishment for Bella?" Esme was always fiercely protective of her cubs and I was not in the mood to argue with her on this matter. I truly believed Bella deserved what I was planning and hoped Esme agreed.

I heard a sigh and then "Carlisle, darling, I am in complete agreement with you. Isabella's behavior has been abominable. She could have seriously gotten hurt because of her lack of forethought, and you know how I feel about lying. I think the idea of writing an apology is brilliant, and in regards to the arrest, I believe a warning will be sufficient in lieu of the two spankings she will be receiving. Do not doubt yourself Carlisle, you are a wonderful father."

I felt a rush of affection for my wife as I sighed in relief. "Thank you", I replied softly, eternally grateful to God for having given me such a loving and caring wife.

"Don't forget to come home a little late tomorrow, please. I love you my beautiful Esme", I stated emotionally.

"I love you too my darling Carlisle" she responded lovingly. "Be sure to tell Bella I agree with you completely about her punishment and that she is not to fight you on it. I will see you both tomorrow night." And with that, she hung up.

I stared at the phone wishing to hear the voice of my Esme again. I was not looking forward to spanking Bella at all. I never enjoyed spanking any of my children, in fact I hated doing it, but that never stopped me from doing so. My children were eternal teenagers, and as such needed to be reeled back in every once in a while. Such was the job of a father. I steeled myself for the coming discussion, and then began walking towards Edward and Bella's bedroom.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Please please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like don't read

**A/N:** So glad you guys are loving the story so much and thanks so much for reviewing! Without reviews, I would not feel the need to continue. This is a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Emotional Rollercoaster**

I practically bolted from the office when Carlisle had told me to go to my room. I didn't even bother to question the fact that he considered Edward's room to be mine as well.

When I entered the room I threw myself onto the bed and buried my head in a pillow. Shudders wracked my body as I fought to hold in my sobs.

I have never felt so ashamed of myself. What had I been thinking? I had been _so_ focused on getting back at Edward that I had completely lost my head. At that thought I bit back another sob. I can't believe I acted so petty. What will Edward think of me when he finds out? I don't deserve his love at all.

I lay in misery for a few minutes before sitting up and taking deep breaths to calm myself. It would not do for me to be a sniveling mess when Carlisle showed up. He was already pissed off with me enough to begin with.

I winced as I recalled him counting out all my infractions. It really sounded horrible when he laid it all out like that. I was in _deep_ trouble and that terrified me. I had never been in so much trouble before. Not with Renee or Charlie. I really didn't count the whole running away to Volterra incident since it had been for a good cause.

I groaned out loud in frustration and despair. I was always causing trouble for the Cullens one way or another. I didn't deserve to have Edward or Carlisle or Esme or Alice or any of the others. What must Carlisle think of me? I was so thrilled and touched when he told me he considered me a daughter, but I'm sure he's reconsidering that after hearing about my stupid stunts from last night. That's why he sent me here. He's probably coming up with a nice way of telling me I'm no longer part of the family.

I bit back another sob at this thought. No, I told myself. I will not make this any harder for Carlisle than it has to be. I will be strong and thank him for all he has done for me.

I continued to sit there steeling myself when I heard a knock on the door. Fighting an intense urge to jump out the window, I let out a breath while saying a quiet "Come in".

The door quickly opened and in walked Carlisle looking as stern as ever. His face was a blank mask so I had no idea what he was thinking. Here it goes, I thought while fighting tears. I could feel the intensity of his gaze, but I refused to look up because if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from clinging to him and begging for forgiveness.

"Bella, I have spoken with Esme and we have agreed" he started to say when I promptly buried my head in my hands and burst into tears.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry! P-p-please d-don't h-h-hate m-me!" I sobbed.

"_Hate you_?" I heard Carlisle exclaim in astonishment before I felt cold, strong arms pull me into a comforting embrace.

"Bella, sweetie, I could _never_ hate you!" he stated emphatically. "You are my little girl Bella, and I will _always_ love you no matter what! Where would you get such a ridiculous idea?" he asked perplexedly.

I began to sob even harder at his words and buried my face into his shirt. Carlisle began rubbing my back with one hand while holding the back of my head in the other. Eventually my sobs began to lessen into sniffles and I pulled back a little to wipe at my face.

Carlisle disappeared for two seconds reappearing with tissues and a glass of water. My heart glowed warmly at the fatherly gesture and I couldn't contain my wide smile. This smile seemed to perplex my dad even more, for he sat me down on the bed and kneeled in front of me. He looked me over concernedly before looking me in the eyes.

"Better?" he asked softly to which I nodded my head.

"Why did you think I would hate you sweetheart?" he questioned while lovingly tucking a strand of hair behind my left ear.

I blushed in embarrassment. "I-I don't know" I softly mumbled. "I-I …" started lamely as Carlisle continued to watch me intently before giving me a small smile of encouragement.

"I thought that because I'm always causing so much trouble for your family y-you w-w-wouldn't want m-me any-anymore," I finished tearfully.

"Oh Bella," my father stated somewhat exasperatedly before gently wiping away a few of my rebellious tears, "Look me in the eyes".

I slowly lifted my head before looking into his golden eyes shining with nothing but love for me.

"_You_ are as much a part of this family as Esme, Edward, or Alice is" he stated forcefully. "Could you ever imagine me hating or kicking any of them out of this family?" he then asked.

I shook my head no at the absurdity of the question.

"Of course not!" Carlisle exclaimed. "Then why do you feel that I could ever hate you? I've told you before Bella, you are more than Edward's mate; you are _my _daughter whom I love and adore. You are Esme's beautiful little girl. You are Edward's loving soul-mate. You are Emmett's and Jasper's little sister. You are Alice's little sister and best friend. And although you may not believe it, you are also Rosalie's little sister. _We_ are your family and we will _always_ be by your side. _Nothing_ will ever change that", he finished kindly.

My heart felt ready to burst with emotion at those words, and I wanted nothing more than to jump into my father's arms, but a small flicker of doubt held me back.

"But you _did_ leave me" I couldn't help but accuse. "How do I know you won't do it again?" I questioned desperately.

Carlisle froze and I watched as his eyes darkened slightly and despair filled his face, making me instantly regret my question.

I was opening my mouth to apologize when Carlisle shook his head sadly and me and said, "Never apologize for telling me what you think".

He then took my hands into his and peered once more into my eyes. "I know that my words will never fix the heartache and betrayal you felt at our leaving, but I want you to know how terribly sorry I am for what happened. I am the father, and I should not have given in to my son's panicky despair. I should have tried much harder to get him to stay, or I should have made sure we kept in touch with you. I will never forgive myself for the suffering we put you through" he continued to say passionately before I shook my head and said "Stop".

He became silent and looked at me guiltily. Now I see where Edward gets it in his head that everything is his fault. He inherited it from Carlisle, I thought exasperated.

"Stop blaming yourself" I stated firmly. "I didn't mean to sound accusing, but just for your peace of mind, I forgive you. I just want you to promise me that it will _never _happen again. I couldn't bear it if you guys ever left me again", I finished softly.

Carlisle once more unleashed his powerful gaze on me and replied emotionally, "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise you that we will _never_, _ever_ abandon you again. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us", he finished with a smile.

I then gave in to my urges and threw myself into his arms, hugging him with all my strength. He returned the hug, gentle as ever and kissed the top of my head. We stayed that like for a few minutes before he pushed me away from himself.

Once more he put a finger under my chin lifting my head so I was looking into his face.

"_Nothing_ you ever do will cause me to hate you Bella. No amount of trouble or mischief will ever cause me to hate you", he stated firmly. "Although, that does not mean that you won't find yourself grounded or with a sore bottom every once in a while," he teased, chuckling as I turned red.

"Now", he said turning stern, "that we are on the subject of trouble, I wanted to inform you that I called your mother and" he stated before I interrupted.

"You told her?" I accused. _Dammit_! Esme is probably so disappointed in me, I thought dispiritedly.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me. "Watch your tone Bella" he responded warningly. "And of course I told her. She is my wife, and I don't keep secrets from her. She is also your mother, so deserves to know what mischief you've gotten into."

I sighed and mumbled, "Sorry, I didn't- I'm just- is she angry with me?" I asked pitifully.

Carlisle's eyes softened and he shook his head no. "She is not angry with you, but at the thought of what could have happened to you. Mostly, she is just disappointed."

I nodded my head sadly.

"She also", Carlisle continued "wanted me to inform you that she is in complete agreement with my punishments for you and that you are not to fight me on this. I implore you to take her advice for it will be much easier on you if you do" he finished seriously.

Punishments? I thought rapidly. As in more than one? My hear began to hammer in my chest and I nodded at Carlisle when he looked expectantly at me.

"Very well then, let us return to my office for we have many items to discuss" he said in a business-like matter before walking towards his office.

My heart continued to hammer and I was just beginning to think of how appealing jumping out the window sounded when Carlisle returned and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do not even _think_ about running for I _will_ catch you and you _will_ regret it" he warned dangerously. "Now _come_"

I gulped in fear and quickly followed my angry vampire father. Note to self: running away is _not_, I repeat _not_ a good option.

**A/N: **Please please review! Reviews make the world go round, at least in the fanfiction world!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like don't read

**A/N:** Oh man, I love you guys! Your reviews are the greatest and I'm sorry I didn't get to update earlier today. I know you all think this is the spanking chapter, but it's not, so you'll have to wait for sometime tomorrow! Thanks again for the awesome reviews!

**Chapter 9: I am an Idiot with a Death Wish**

We walked into the office and I quickly sank into the chair in front of the desk. I wiped my sweaty hands on my jeans and took a few calming breaths before looking up. Once again, I found my father watching me intently, probably to assure himself that I was not about to have another little breakdown. He straightened in his chair before holding up his right hand with four fingers up.

"In this family" he began sternly, "there are four major rules that you do not break under _any _circumstances. If you do, you will earn yourself a trip over my knees no matter the circumstances."

My stomach clenched and I curled my hands into fists nervously before nodding to show I understood. I then asked the question I really didn't want to know the answer to, "What are the rules?"

Carlisle held up one finger and said, "The first rule is to never endanger yourself recklessly". I frowned trying to think about whether I endangered myself or not. Did drinking count?

Holding up two fingers, he then said "The second rule is to never lie to your mother or I". I groaned internally knowing I had broken that rule twice.

Holding up three fingers, he said, "The third rule is to never resort to violence, especially when angry." I gulped, knowing that the fight with Lauren would definitely fall under this category.

Finally holding up four fingers, he stated, "And the fourth rule is to never draw unnecessary attention to this family." At my confused expression he expanded, "Too much attention from humans will cause them to notice how different we are, which is dangerous for them and us". Well, I thought, I know for sure I didn't break that one.

Carlisle then leaned forward and said "Isabella, in the course of one night you have broken the first three rules, and it is only by chance that you did not break the fourth."

I paled dramatically and stared at my father with wide eyes. Oh, I am so dead, so, so dead.

"How did I break the first rule", I asked astonished.

Carlisle stared back at me raising both eyebrows, and looking just as astonished as me. "You do not consider attending a college party with older men who could easily have taken advantage of you dangerous? Or drinking in excess to the point it made you sick as rash as dangerous?" he asked me incredulously. "Do you not realize how easy it would have been for someone to slip something into your drink, or to take advantage of you while you were intoxicated? Do you not realize that drinking so much alcohol could have given you alcohol poisoning?" he finished earnestly.

I stared back, pale, and with wide eyes.

"Well, Isabella? Did you think about anything besides proving your independence?" he asked sarcastically.

I winced and whispered a quiet, "No".

"Speak up Bella. What did you say?" he asked.

I looked up into his stern gaze and repeated a louder, "No".

"No what Bella?" he prodded

I swallowed the lump in my throat before saying somewhat rudely, "No, I did not think about how dangerous going to a college party would be! No, I did not consider that drinking alcohol could be dangerous! Happy now?" I finished sarcastically.

I immediately regretted my tone when I saw the glare Carlisle was giving me. I opened my mouth to apologize when Carlisle shook his head at me and said, "You do not speak to me in that manner, do you understand me Isabella? You _will_ watch your tone from now on, am I clear?"

I began nodding earnestly when Carlisle said, "A verbal answer, please".

"Yes sir, I understand, and I'm sorry", I responded quickly.

My father continued to look at me with a hard stare. "Your behavior last night was extremely foolish and reckless. Do you have any idea how worried I was last night? I was driving all over Port Angeles looking for you and repeatedly calling your cell, which you never picked up. Any number of things could have happened to you!" he exclaimed emotionally.

I began to feel like a complete idiot. How could I have been so irresponsible? He actually went looking for me, I thought guiltily when all of a sudden a thought hit me. How did he know where I was?

"How did you know I was in Port Angeles?" I asked upset.

He sighed before running a hand through his hair. "Alice called me last night around 8:15 urging me to go find you."

Alice? I thought angrily. How could she tell on me like that?

As though he had read my thoughts, my father continued saying, "You have no right to be upset with your sister Bella. She was worried about you, especially since your future was becoming erratic. Alice also told me to tell you she is sorry for ratting you out. Personally, I believe Alice has nothing to apologize for considering she was looking out for the wellbeing of her little sister", he finished matter-of-factly.

I sighed while nodding in agreement. He was right as usual. I shouldn't blame Alice for my mistakes. She was only looking out for my well-being, I thought, feeling touched.

"Now, onto your punishment", Carlisle announced causing me to wring my hands nervously.

"For behaving recklessly and endangering your life, you will receive a spanking at some point today" he stated bluntly.

I sucked in a breath and nodded numbly. I had expected as much, I thought sadly. I would not argue about this, since I knew I deserved it.

"Good", he stated satisfied, "Now before we move on, I want to express something important to you." I looked at him nervously as my heart started to pick up pace.

"Give me your cell phone", he ordered, holding out his hand.

I stared, feeling perplexed, before pulling the phone out of my pocket and handing it to him. He flipped open the phone and then began pressing buttons. Once he found what he was looking for he handed me back the phone and asked me to tell him what was on the screen.

I took the phone and then paled when I saw the screen. It was the missed call log. And according to the records, Carlisle had called me a total of 13 times last night. I clicked out of the screen, and swallowed when the main screen stated I had voicemails.

I guiltily looked up at Carlisle and said softly, "It was the missed calls screen, and it showed that you had called me multiple times last night".

"Indeed I did", he responded seriously before leaning towards me.

"This will _never_ happen again Bella, do you hear me? You will _never_ be unreachable and you will _never_ ignore my calls. Do I make myself clear?" he asked sternly.

I gulped and quickly answered "Yes sir, I completely understand".

"Excellent" he responded with a smile before turning serious once more.

"I assume you realize how you broke the second rule" he stated. I nodded.

"Verbal answer Bella" he ordered.

I bit back a rude retort, but could not help the glare I gave as I answered. "Yes, I know I lied to you."

Carlisle narrowed his eyes and me, and asked how so.

Why does he ask questions he already knows the answer to, I thought angrily. "You already know how", I growled quietly.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes even more and frowned at me. "I'm sorry Isabella, could you repeat that", he growled warningly. "I'm not sure I heard correctly."

I sighed angrily and stated quickly, "I lied to you when I talked to you on the phone when I told you I was going to be a slumber party, and I lied to you this morning when I gave my reasons for going to the party".

Carlisle continued to stare at me with narrowed eyes causing me to glare back at him.

"Isabella, I am quickly growing tired of your attitude. Control your temper or I will" he threatened quietly.

I quickly lowered my head and mentally slapped myself. Pull it together Bella! You're in enough trouble as it is, so don't make it any worse by acting like a child having a fit. When I looked back up again, Carlisle began to speak again.

"As I have mentioned before, lying is not acceptable in this family. I consider it a form of extreme disrespect", he paused to assure I was listening.

He then pinched the bridge of his nose before staring at me once more. My stomach began to clench once more and I could feel my heartbeat pick up.

"Your punishment for lying to me will also be a spanking, which you will receive tomorrow night" he told me matter-of-factly.

I stared at him with wide eyes. Two spankings within two days? I'd never been spanked before, but even I knew that was really bad.

As I opened my mouth to argue, he interrupted me. "Kindly remember your mother's message Bella" he said in a light tone, though his eyes held warning.

I promptly closed my mouth. _Dammit_! Mom said not to argue with Dad about my punishment. I groaned internally. Having Dad pissed with me was enough. I didn't need to piss off Mom as well.

I exhaled a huge breath and nodded dispiritedly at my father.

He also exhaled slowly before continuing to speak.

"You broke rule number three when you got into a fist fight with Lauren" he stated looking at me sternly.

I swallowed trying to fight down my panic. He couldn't mean to spank me again for breaking that rule! Two times is already more than enough! I felt tears come to my eyes and stared at my dad pleadingly.

As though he knew my thoughts, his gaze softened and he said, "You can relax sweetheart, for I will not spank you for this infraction."

I immediately let out a breath of relief and tried to reign in my heart beat before looking back at Carlisle.

Becoming stern once more he said, "Know that I am being lenient on you about this Bella. I am taking into account that you were intoxicated and as such, were not thinking clearly. However, this is the last time I will do such a thing."

I nodded to show my understanding.

"That does not mean you are getting off scot free Bella", he continued. "I want you to give Lauren a written apology to be looked over by me first."

I stared at him in horror before standing up. He could not be serious!

Carlisle stared up at me tiredly. "Bella, sit back down _now _and I_ implore_ you to think before you speak", he ordered softly.

I barely heard what he said my head was in such a buzz. Reason left me and I immediately began to rage at Carlisle.

"NO! Hell no! I will NOT write a stupid apology letter to that _f***ing_ whore! She has been a bitch to me since the minute I came to Forks! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME…" I never got to finish my rant because in the blink of an eye Carlisle was out of his seat and gripping one of my arms tightly. Growling at me first, he then lowered his head to inches from mine and asked dangerously, "Would you care to finish that sentence Isabella?"

I emphatically shook my head no, and tried to back up, but his grip was vice-like. I then felt myself being turned to the side before feeling a sharp smack on my backside.

_Smack! _I inhaled sharply, stunned.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ahh!" I screamed out at the last one.

I then felt myself being turned forward once more. I looked up with tears in my eyes at my father while trying to rub the sting out of my bottom with my free hand. That hurt! I don't even want to imagine what a real spanking will be, I thought fearfully.

Carlisle leaned forward once more staring hard into my eyes and lectured dangerously, "You will _never_ raise your voice to me like that again. You will_ never_ presumetell me, your _father_, what I can and cannot do. And you will _never_ curse in such a manner again. If you do so again in addition to a smarting bottom I will also wash your mouth out with soap, have I made myself clear?"

"Y-Yes Dad", I said tearfully.

My father's gaze then softened slightly and he pulled me into a brief hug before kissing my forehead.

"Sit", he ordered me before walking back to his chair. I sat down hesitantly, wincing briefly before looking up at my father.

"You _will_ write the letter of apology to Lauren, and you _will_ hand it to me before so that I can approve of it. I do not care what she said to you, fighting is _never _the proper response. This is not up for discussion" he said in a tone that brooked no argument.

My bottom still smarting I wisely kept my mouth shut and nodded.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair before saying, "In regards to your arrest Bella, I am going to let you off with nothing more than a warning to make sure it never happens again. Your mother and I both felt that you were already receiving enough punishment, and that any more would be overkill."

I nodded in relief and in total agreement. I don't think I could handle any more punishment either.

"However, just because I am not punishing you for this matter does not mean you can take it any less seriously. I promise you that if it happens again there will be repercussions" he threatened while eyeing me closely. "I am being lenient with you Bella on this matter, and I hope you do not make me regret it."

"You won't Dad," I quickly reassured him, noticing the small smile he gave me when I called him dad.

**A/N:** Loved the thought of Bella yelling and cursing at Carlisle, so had to include it. Hope you liked and, as always, please please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like don't read

**A/N:** You guys are the best reviewers ever! I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story! Hope this chapter meets expectations!

**Chapter 10: Reckless Consequences**

**Carlisle's POV:**

I couldn't resist the small smile at Bella calling me Dad. No matter how often I heard it, my heart always warmed when one of my children called me so.

I took a breath and stared at my fidgeting daughter. Talking time was over and it was now time to administer the first spanking, but I was reluctant to do so. I was still feeling extremely angry with Bella's rudeness and defiance, and I would not take it well if she fought me on this. No, I thought, we both need some time to cool off.

Deciding to send her to her room once more I began to speak when I heard a gurgling sound. Bella immediately went red, giving me a sheepish look while putting one hand over her stomach.

"S-sorry", she stammered. "I'm kinda hungry."

I smiled and chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry Bella, I should have stopped and made sure you had a decent lunch", I apologized. "Do you think you can go downstairs and make yourself something, or do you want me to make you something?" I asked politely.

"No", she responded quickly, "I can make myself something". I hid a smile. It seemed she was anxious to get away from me.

"Very well then, make yourself something and then come straight back here when you finish. We have one more matter to take care of today", I told her sternly.

I heard her heart begin to accelerate as she nodded her head in understanding before practically bolting once more from the room.

Once she had closed the door I got up and went and lay on my couch once more, putting my right arm over my face. Taking deep breaths, I tried to get rid of the irritation I felt with my hot-headed child.

I cannot believe all the back-talk she gave me during this last discussion. Bella had always been very respectful, and I had never once seen her lose her temper and raise her voice. And what horrid language, I thought disgustedly. Bella was very lucky I only gave her six swats for her blatant disrespect. If any of my other children had done so I would have had them over my lap after having thoroughly cleaned their mouth out with a bar of soap.

Well, I thought ruefully, my young daughter will soon learn the way things work in this family. I plan on making sure this is a lesson she won't soon forget.

I just hope she learns to control that temper for I could not bear it if I had to add to her punishment because of it. I am extremely tired of her fighting me and hope she learns to accept her punishment.

I ran my hands through my hair before silently praying to God for strength.

**Bella's POV:**

I stood at the kitchen counter taking small bites out of my turkey sandwich. Although I had been rather hungry, I had quickly lost my appetite at hearing that I would be getting my ass whipped after finishing. My stomach was full of nervous butterflies threatening to make me sick.

I thought back to The Discussion and winced at my own stupidity. I can't believe I screamed at Carlisle.

I shuddered remembering the look on his face as he held my arm.

I have never felt so scared. I know he would never hurt me, but who wouldn't feel fear when having an extremely pissed off vampire glaring daggers in their face. Especially, if that extremely pissed off vampire is their father, I thought ruefully.

I looked up at the microwave clock noting thirty minutes had already passed. I then looked down at my barely nibbled out sandwich.

It's no use, I thought despairingly. I'm not going to be able to eat this and if I take much longer then Carlisle will probably come looking for me, which is not a good idea.

I sighed, pitying myself before placing the sandwich in a ziplock and placing it in the fridge. Perhaps I'll be hungry afterwards, I told myself sadly.

Taking a deep breath as an attempt to calm my nerves, I began the slow ascent to my doom. When I reached The Torture Office I paused, wondering if I should knock.

"Come in Bella", I heard my father say.

Sometimes I wonder if Edward really is the only mind reader in this family.

Shaking my head at the thought I opened the door and stepped inside. After closing the door I looked around until I spotted my father sitting on the couch with his hands on his knees.

"Did you eat anything?" he asked concernedly after taking in my pale complexion.

"Um, no, I wasn't hungry anymore", I replied lamely.

He nodded his head once before beginning to speak.

"I believe I have said everything I wanted to say in regards to your reckless behavior, so I feel it is time we move on to your spanking" he stated.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to fight the urge to flee.

"Come here Bella", Carlisle softly ordered, crooking his finger at me.

Slowly, and using all my brain power I managed to put one foot in front of the other until I finally reached his side. I looked at him, unsure of what I was supposed to do now.

"Unfasten your trousers and lay over my lap", he commanded.

I stared at him pleadingly. "Can't you just do it over the jeans? Please Daddy", I begged.

Carlisle closed his eyes briefly before giving me a hard stare. "No, now please lower your jeans or I will do it for you."

My face was red and tears were already filling my eyes as I shakily undid the button of my jeans. Once more I looked at my dad pleadingly.

He shook his head at me before quickly pulling me over his lap and yanking down my jeans and underwear.

"Nooo", I moaned quietly before burying my head in my arms.

Carlisle adjusted me in his lap keeping one arm wrapped securely around my waist to hold me in place. He rubbed my back gently before asking, "Why are you receiving this spanking Isabella?"

Tears began to fall as I answered him. "B-Because I behaved recklessly and I could've gotten hurt" I said quickly and tearfully.

"Good girl", Carlisle praised before tightening his hold on me.

I tensed before jumping when I felt a sharp smack.

_Smack!_ I sucked in a sharp breath trying to keep from yelling. I quickly lost my resolve as my father continued his assault.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Owww!" I sobbed at each painful smack.

_Smack! Smack!_ "Please stop!" I pleaded, but my father ignored my cries. He continued reigning down smacks on my poor bottom as I flailed and kicked and yelled.

"I'm sorry Daddy! Please stop!" I sobbed

_Smack! Smack! Smack! _"No moooreee! _Smack!_ Ahhh! _Smack! _Please Daddy! _Smack! Smack! Smack!_ "It hurts!"

"I know" was all he said as he continued spanking. I put my hand back to cover my backside but he quickly intercepted it and pinned it behind my back.

"Don't." _Smack! _"Do." _Smack!_ "That." _Smack!_ "Again." _Smack!_

I promised I wouldn't as he continued setting my bottom on fire. I continued sobbing as I felt myself being lowered slightly on one side, while my lower half was lifted slightly.

I was just thinking it might be over when I felt another smack on my sit spot harder than any of the others.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed. Oh god, that hurt horribly!

"No no no no! Please Daddy!" _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorrrrryyyyy!" I shrieked

I finally gave in and went limp sobbing my heart out as he continued to spank me.

"You will _never_ behave so recklessly again Bella!" he finished accenting each word with a painful smack.

It was a while before I felt my father rubbing my back and heard him tell me softly that it was over. He then stood me up and quickly fastened my clothes causing me to yell out and sob even more as I felt the rough material over my smarting behind.

My father quickly cradled me in his arms while setting me in his lap, making sure to keep my sore bottom between his knees.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-s-oor-r-ryy", I sobbed pitifully.

"I know baby girl, I know" he told me lovingly. "It's OK now baby. It's over and you're forgiven."

I continued to sob into his shirt as he rocked me gently.

"I love you my baby girl", he whispered to me over and over.

Once my sobs had turned into hiccoughs, I pulled away slightly. I looked up at my father and said once more, "I-I really am sorry Daddy".

My dad beamed at me before kissing me on the forehead. "I know sweetheart, I know, and you are forgiven. We will speak of it no more" he told me.

I leaned my head on my father once more enjoying the feeling of love radiating from him. I sighed softly before drifting off to sleep.

**Carlisle's POV:**

I heard the slowing breaths of my daughter and knew that she had fallen asleep. I let out a sorrowful sigh before burying my head in Bella's hair.

My heart had broken as I heard her mournful pleads for me, her _daddy_, to stop. It had taken all of my will power to ignore her and continue on. And I still had to spank her tomorrow night, which will be even worse since she will still be sore from today's spanking.

I groaned in despair before reminding myself that Bella deserved these punishments. By giving her a sore bottom, it will insure that she thinks before she acts or speaks.

I slowly stood up and walked to Edward and Bella's room. I lay down on the bed allowing my baby girl to lie on top of me. Reaching to the left I picked up a blanket and threw it over her so she would not get too cold.

As I watched her sleep, I couldn't help but recall her anguished cries. I choked back a sob. I hoped Bella would not hate me for what I had done. I had done it for her benefit, but that did not make it any easier on my guilty conscience. I would never regret doing it, but I could not help but despair at the pain I had caused her. And unfortunately, she would not have the benefit of healing as fast as her vampire siblings.

I pinched the bridge of my nose before hearing my phone ring. I quickly grabbed it before it could wake Bella up and answered.

"Hello" I stated tiredly.

"Hello Carlisle, my love", Esme greeted.

"Esme" I said softly. "How are you?"

"I am fine Carlisle, but how are you?" she asked. "I can tell by the tone of your voice that you have already punished Bella."

I sighed once more. How I wish Esme were here so she could wrap me in her loving arms. "I am fine darling. You know how I get anytime I need to punish one of our troublesome children."

"I know, that is why I called. You are to stop feeling guilty this instance Carlisle Cullen" she ordered me.

I smiled softly and replied, "Yes ma'am".

"Good", she responded satisfied. "Now how is our baby girl doing?" she asked concernedly.

I smiled once more at the love Esme displayed. "She is currently lying on top of me sleeping soundly", I told her.

"Awwww", she cooed. "If only I was there to take a picture." I chuckled at the thought.

"How did she take it?" she then continued to press.

I pinched the bridge of my nose before saying, "As well as any of our other children usually do. She yelled, pleaded, and sobbed before finally giving in", I responded emotionally.

I heard Esme sigh in sympathy for both my daughter and I.

"You did what you had to do Carlisle. You and I both agreed that Bella deserved this spanking and the one to come, so do not start doubting yourself". She chided me lovingly.

"Now, did she listen to my warning, or did she fight you on her punishment?" she then queried.

I groaned before describing to her the events prior to the spanking.

My loving wife growled softly. "You should have thoroughly washed her mouth out with soap Carlisle! She should not be allowed to speak to you in that manner at all. I will definitely be having words with our daughter when I return home" she ranted at me. "And be sure to tell her I am very disappointed in her behavior, and that she had better watch her attitude with you from now on."

"Yes dear", I replied obediently, smiling softly. I did warn Bella, I thought ruefully.

Esme sighed again before beginning to tell me about what had been going on during the trip. Apparently the boys were planning on joining up with them tomorrow morning. Esme decided that she would speak with Edward after he arrived.

"Do you mind if I come home before the others darling?" she asked me softly.

"Not at all, my love", I responded. I knew that she would be wanting to comfort our daughter, since she knew how horrible she would be feeling after the second spanking.

"Wonderful" Esme replied before telling me she had to go. "The girls are getting impatient. I'll see you tomorrow Carlisle. Goodbye."

"Goodbye and have fun Esme." I said before she hung up.

Putting the phone back in my pocket, I looked lovingly at my little girl. I smiled and chuckled softly as I watched her grab fistfuls of my shirt again and try to bury her head into my chest. She looked so incredibly young when she was sleeping.

After an hour of watching my daughter sleep and mumble nonsense in her sleep, she began to wake up.

She opened her eyes and taking note of where she was lying, she quickly moved off me, but in doing so landed on her backside. She led out a loud yelp causing me to chuckle loudly.

"It's not funny" she moaned at me before rolling onto her stomach and burying her head into my chest.

I stopped my laughing but continued to watch her in amusement. She always had the most amusing reactions upon awaking.

"I apologize for laughing Bella", I told her somberly, causing her to peek up at me. I beamed and her before getting up and pulling her up with me.

"Before I forget Bella", I stated seriously, "you're mother wanted me to inform you that she is disappointed in your behavior and would like to remind you to watch your attitude."

I watched my daughter's face turn guilty, so I pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about it sweetheart. Your mother will forgive you", I told her emphatically.

"Now, how about we get you something to eat and then watch some movies" I told her excitedly.

She smiled softly back at me and nodded her head. "You're not still mad at me" she asked hesitatingly.

I looked at her seriously before replying, "Of course not sweetie. I told you, once the punishment is done with, everything is forgiven."

She still looked unsure. "But y-you're still going to, y'know… tomorrow…" she trailed off.

I couldn't help but smile as she skirted around the word spank. "Yes, I am, but that does not mean I am mad at you. Come; let us worry about that tomorrow night. For now, let us get you properly fed and watered. Then we can have some fun."

She smiled at me again before making her way downstairs. Well, I thought, one down and one more to go. But I would worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, I was going to enjoy spending some quality time with my newest daughter.

**A/N:** Hope you liked and please review


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like don't read

**A/N:** This chapter ended up taking on a life of its own. It was meant to include the 2nd spanking originally, but then Bella didn't agree with that, so this is what took place. Hope you enjoy and once again a HUGE THANKS to all my reviewers! YOU ALL ROCK MY WORLD!

**Chapter 11: Anticipation Sucks**

I woke up Sunday morning to once more find myself with fistfuls of my father's shirt. However, due to previous experience, I knew to slowly let go before pushing myself up gingerly to look him in the face.

"Good morning Bella", he greeted me with amusement in his eyes and a smile.

"Mornin' Dad", I greeted him while stifling a yawn.

"Why don't I go make you some breakfast while you get ready" he told me while pulling himself and me out of the bed. I was grateful because he assured I would not have to put any part of my sore bottom on the bed.

I nodded and asked if he could make me some chocolate chip pancakes.

He smiled that wonderful smile of his and told me it would be no problem before walking out the door.

Smiling to myself I made my way into the adjoined bathroom and grimaced at my reflection. My hair was an absolute rat's nest and I was still in yesterday's clothes, having fallen asleep during the middle portion of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_. It was probably a good thing since I always end up crying when Cedric Diggory gets killed, I thought embarrassed.

After brushing my teeth and taking a warm shower, I finally examined my poor backside. Judging myself by how much it still hurt, I expected it to be bright red, but it was only a very light pink. That won't last for long, I thought ruefully. I then quickly threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before wrapping my hair in a ponytail and carefully walking downstairs.

When I walked into the kitchen I found Carlisle setting me a plate on the kitchen counter instead of the table. I blushed, but felt grateful all the same. Sitting down was not a good idea at this moment in time.

Taking a bite of warm chocolate-chip pancake, I smiled and looked up at Carlisle nodding my head to show I was pleased as I chewed. He beamed in satisfaction and sat down to read a newspaper, so as to not tempt himself to stare at me as I ate. I briefly noticed that he had changed his outfit from yesterday. He was now in dark blue jeans and a white button-up, long-sleeved shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. I then laughed out loud when I saw the shoes he was wearing. _Converse_, I thought amused. That had to be Alice's doing.

Carlisle looked up at me curiously when I laughed but I just took another bite of heavenly goodness and shook my head at him. He continued to stare at me for a few more seconds before rolling his eyes good naturedly and returning to his paper.

Once I finished, I took my plate to the sink and began to wash the dishes.

"Let me do it Bella", Carlisle urged.

"No way", I said. "You cooked the meal, so I wash the dishes. It's the least I could do since you didn't even eat any of the food", I told him stubbornly.

He just shook his head, chuckling before acquiescing. "Very well Bella, but at least let me dry."

I gave a long suffering sigh causing him to chuckle once more before nodding my head at him.

Once the dishes were finished I turned to Carlisle to ask him the plans for the day. But before I could open my mouth, the house phone rang. "Excuse me for one moment Bella", he told me before walking at a human pace towards the phone. I followed, curious as to who would be calling. I knew it wasn't any of the other Cullens since they would have just called his cell.

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen speaking", he greeted after picking up the phone.

I watched him frown at what was being said to him. "Are you certain?" he responded concernedly.

He then began to nod his head and interject with a "Yes" every once in a while before finishing with, "Of course, I'll head over at once", before hanging up.

"You're leaving?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me before sighing. "I'm sorry Bella, but there is an emergency at the hospital that I need to take care of. I promise I will not be gone long. I should be back by 2:00 at the latest", he assured me.

I nodded unsure of what my feelings were on this matter. "I understand", I told him. "Go, I can take care of myself just fine", I said to reassure him.

He frowned softly, staring at me intently before responding slowly. "Bella, I do not want you to leave this house while I am away", he ordered seriously.

I frowned and crossed my arms. "I wasn't planning to", I told him defensively.

He held up his arms in a placating manner and responded, "I never said you were sweetheart. Thank you for understanding."

I nodded my head at him watching as he disappeared and reappeared with his medical bag and jacket in hand. He walked towards me and kissed me on the head before saying goodbye.

"Goodbye", I replied watching him get into his black Mercedes before peeling out of the driveway.

Well, what am I going to do now, I thought? After pondering for a bit I decided that reading _Wuthering Heights_ for the umpteenth time sounded like the best idea. Running up to mine and Edward's room, only managing to trip twice, I pulled the book off the shelf and laid face down on the bed.

After an hour of having read only a dozen pages, I gave up reading as a lost cause. I was too distracted and nervous. Although it wouldn't happen until tonight, butterflies were already rapidly moving about in my stomach at the thought of my impending punishment. Yesterdays had been horrible. I knew that a spanking was supposed to hurt, but not _that _much. And I was still hurting today! And it was _so_ embarrassing! I still can't believe he did it on the bare!

I winced and buried my head in my hands. Truth be told, I was terrified. I did _not_ want to experience another spanking for the rest of my life, let alone tonight. What terrified me even more was knowing that it was going to hurt _worse_ than yesterdays, if that were even possible.

There had to be a way to get out of this, I thought desperately. I briefly thought about pleading with Carlisle, but then shook my head. No amount of pleading will get him to change his mind. I'll probably only piss him off and I _really_ don't want him upset right before he's about to lay into me.

I blew out a sigh in frustration. I need to find something to occupy my mind right now before I start seriously panicking and do something stupid.

I headed downstairs thinking some mindless television would be a good way to occupy myself. However, I quickly found that there was nothing of interest on, so I popped in _Halloween, _thinking a mindless horror movie would keep me glued to my seat. It worked perfectly, and by the time it was over I noticed it was already noon and that it would be a good time to make myself some grub.

Thinking that by dinner time I wouldn't be hungry, I decided to make myself a hearty meal of spaghetti and meatballs. After eating as much as I could and cleaning up, I was heading to pick out another movie when my cell phone began to ring. Picking it up, I noticed that it was Carlisle calling me.

"Hi Dad," I greeted.

"Hello Bella", he greeted me happily. "What have you been up to?" he asked curiously.

I informed him of my mindless exploits and then ended with a captivating tale of why spaghetti is the best meal ever.

I heard him chuckle softly before responding amusedly, "I'll have to take your word for it sweetie. By the way, I'll be home in about half an hour. I just have to finish some paperwork first."

"Oh, OK", I responded dumbly. "No rush", I continued, wincing, "take all the time you need". I hope my voice did not sound as hysterical as I think it just did.

There was a brief pause in which I held my breath before Carlisle said in an odd tone, "I'll see you _very_ soon Bella" before hanging up. Was it my imagination or did he emphasize the very?

I hung up my phone and swallowed the lump in my throat. My stomach immediately began to curl in on itself threatening to cause me to upchuck my scrumptious spaghetti. I glanced at the clock. It read 1:07, meaning Carlisle would be home by 1:45 at the latest.

Once again my treacherous thoughts turned to my impending punishment. "Noooo", I moaned out loud. I did not want to do this. I shouldn't have to do this; it's not fair! I've already been spanked once _and_ I have to write that ridiculous apology letter to Lauren! Isn't that enough punishment?

So what if I lied? I mean, I know I shouldn't do it, but isn't a spanking a bit excessive? Why can't he just accept my apology and be done with it? I mean, I really, really am sorry I worried him, but this is going too far!

The more I thought along these lines the more my panic and anger increased until a rash decision came to me. I have to get out of here!, I thought panicked. Maybe if I leave for a bit, he will calm down and reconsider my punishment. I knew it was a desperate thought, but I didn't really care at the time.

I began to head for the door when I realized I had no idea where I wanted to go or how I was going to get there. My car was at home, and I was not about to take one of the Cullen vehicles. I thought about heading into the woods, but then figured Carlisle would be able to easily catch my scent and find me. I briefly considered my options until I came to the conclusion that I would take Edward's Volvo. I knew Edward wouldn't mind, so it wasn't like I was stealing. I'd bring it back in perfect condition, I consoled myself.

Not giving myself time to lose my nerve, I quickly grabbed the Volvo keys and headed towards the garage. I had no idea where I was going, but anywhere but Forks sounded like a good idea. In fact, maybe it would be a good time to visit Jake, I thought nervously.

Just as I entered the garage though, my thoughts came to a crashing halt and I froze. There, looking as furious as ever was my father. He was leaning against the Volvo with his arms crossed, glaring daggers at me with his rapidly darkening eyes. His hair was windswept informing me that he had probably run here right after our conversation.

"Going somewhere Bella?" he asked in a menacing tone sending chills down my spine.

My heart immediately began to beat wildly and I swallowed the rising bile in my throat. My mind was still frozen so all I could do was stare with wide eyes as he began to speak once more.

"Your tone at the end of our conversation, unnerved me Bella. I could tell you were panicking, but thought there was nothing I could say at the moment to calm you. The longer I thought, the more I began to get the feeling that you might do something rash, like running away", he told me in a light tone with barely a hint of anger.

I continued to watch him as he began to pace, before once more looking at me.

"However, I fought the feeling believing that you would never consider running; believing that you respected me enough to listen to my rules of not leaving this house; believing that you were mature enough and repentant enough to accept your punishment", he continued, his voice getting quieter and quieter and angrier and angrier with each passing word.

As he began to slowly walk towards me, I tried to move my leg, but found it still frozen to the floor.

"As much as I wanted to believe you would do as you were told, I could not shake the feeling so I ran home, only to find you running towards the garage with Edward's keys in your hand. Give them to me", he ordered, holding out his hand.

I quickly deposited the keys into his hands, which he placed into his pocket.

"Look at me", he ordered.

I stubbornly stared at my feet. I couldn't bear the thought of looking into his face. I wouldn't be able to stand the sight of his anger or disappointment.

I heard a low growl before he repeated once more, "Look. At. Me. _Now_!" he finished loudly.

I quickly looked up and immediately wished I hadn't. I had _never_ seen him so furious. I thought I'd seen him mad before, but those times were nothing compared to right now. Right now I was definitely getting a glimpse at how scary Carlisle could really be. Gone was my compassionate father. In his place was a vampire with barely controlled rage. It seemed my latest stunt had rid him of whatever patience he had left.

Tears started to run down my cheeks as shame welled up inside me. It seemed I wasn't capable of doing anything right. In my attempt at running from my punishment, I had deliberately disobeyed my father by planning on leaving when he told me not to. From what he had said, he considered my disobedience as a serious form of disrespect. My running showed that I didn't respect his authority over me, along with an inability to maturely accept the consequences for my actions.

My father continued to glare menacingly at me before taking a step back and closing his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he grabbed my right arm with his left and pulled me inside the house. He dragged me into the family room and placed my nose in one of the corners before letting go. When I looked back confusedly, he snarled loudly and turned my head so it was facing the corner once more.

"Isabella Marie you will face that corner without making a noise until I tell you otherwise. If you even _think_ about disobeying me once more your spanking will not only be longer, but it will be administered with my belt, am I clear?" he asked menacingly.

My shoulders wracking with suppressed sobs, I quickly nodded my head, choking out a "Y-Yes sir!"

**Carlisle's POV:**

I left my shaking daughter and quickly walked into the kitchen. I placed my hands on the counters and took in deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

I heard a crack and realized that I had gripped the countertop too tightly, breaking one of the corners off. Growling, I began to pace the length of the kitchen fighting the urge to go whip some sense into my daughter.

I was furious! I was furious with my daughter for attempting to run away from her punishment. I would now have to punish her more harshly for being so foolish. I had warned her that running would only result in more punishment. I can't believe she even thought of running! And she deliberately disobeyed me by trying to leave the house when I specifically told her not to! What was she planning on doing? Where was she going to go? This was obviously another poorly thought out plan.

I broke off a piece of a chair as I gripped it trying to control my anger. I had _just_ spanked her for being reckless, and here she was doing it again! What am I going to do with her? What would it take to get her to think things through?

Arrgghh! What I really needed was to hunt. I needed to release some of this tension so I could think more clearly, but I refused to leave Bella alone.

As I was considering calling Esme, I heard the front door open and close. Rushing into the living room to make sure Bella wasn't once again trying to run, I noticed she was still in her corner. Looking towards the door, my eyes widened slightly when I spotted my wife.

"Esme…" I moaned too quietly for human ears. She quickly looked me over before glancing at our daughter who had once more frozen in shock. She looked at me questioningly before I shook my head slightly and motioned for her to follow me to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen I could not stop myself from sweeping my beautiful wife into my arms and burying my head into her hair. She hugged me back briefly before pulling apart, causing me to groan. "What happened Carlisle? Alice just told me I needed to go home right away, but didn't tell me why." she asked concernedly.

I sank into a chair before regaling her with our daughter's latest exploits and my own dilemma on how to address it.

"I placed her in the corner because I was afraid if she started speaking with me, I would lose my temper", I told her guiltily. "I cannot think clearly, I am so upset" I continued rubbing a hand over my face.

My darling wife quickly grabbed my hand and ran one of hers through my hair. I moaned softly at her calming touch.

"Carlisle", she said, leaning down to look into my face, "allow me to talk with her, while you go hunt. I will deal with her running away".

I looked up at my wife whose eyes were gleaming in determination. "Thank you, love", I replied before pulling her into a kiss. "However, I will deal with her running away as I do with any of our other children."

Esme looked at me and said, "I am still going to address that topic with her though, along with her serious lack of respect towards you."

After seeing that I could not change her mind, I conceded and gracefully accepted the time she was giving me to hunt. "I will be no more than an hour", I told her, adding another kiss to her cheek before walking into the living room.

I stared at my fidgeting daughter's back before sternly stating, "Isabella, I am going for a short hunt. Your mother is here and she wishes to speak with you. When I get back, I hope to hear that you have been nothing more than respectful and obedient with her. God help you if you disobey me once more." And with those parting words, I nodded towards my wife before running out the front door.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, probably out of character for both of them, but I just couldn't let the idea go. This chapter was way fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think! Also, if you guys have any ideas about future stories, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like don't read

**A/N:** So, this is the 2nd to last chapter and also contains the 2nd spanking! You guys are awesome and your reviews have spurred me into coming up with another story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 12: Parental Duties and Affections**

**Esme's POV:**

I watched my husband leave before looking over at my daughter. I could see her body trembling with her muffled sobs and my heart ached to go and comfort her. However, I had to be strong.

"Isabella, please turn around and come sit by me", I ordered softly taking a seat on the sofa.

She turned slowly and looked at me with a tear-stained face before slowly making her way over. When she reached the couch she gingerly sat herself down, wincing slightly as her backside touched the couch.

"Bella, sweetie, look at me", I told her while brushing a strand of hair out of her face. She looked at me and I asked her, "What were you thinking Bella?"

She blushed before hurriedly explaining how scared she had been about the second spanking. How she was still sore and knew it would be that much worse. She then told me how she was upset at being spanked twice, and how she felt once was enough. When she finished, tears started rolling down her face.

"I-I'm so sorry Mom!" she sobbed. "I was stupid and I wasn't thinking! I know I shouldn't have run, but I let my fear control me! And now Dad is so angry with me and I don't think he'll ever forgive me! What do I need to do to make things better?" she asked me pleadingly before breaking down into heart wrenching sobs.

I quickly pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back gently. "Oh Bella, Carlisle will _always_ forgive you, no matter what. Yes, he is angry and disappointed, but he loves you and nothing you do will ever change that", I told her lovingly.

I pushed her back slightly when her sobs had been reduced to sniffles so I could look into her face. "Carlisle told you not to run away, did he not? And did he not also tell you to not leave this house?" I asked her sternly.

Bella blushed before nodding her head at me.

"Do you not realize how reckless and irresponsible your actions were? What did Carlisle spank you for yesterday?" I questioned her.

I watched her pale slightly before answering. "H-He punished me for b-b-being r-reckless and e-e-endangering m-my l-life", she stammered.

I nodded my head at her before asking, "And do you not now realize why your father was so upset? It seems as though you completely disregarded yesterday's punishment", I scolded her.

"I didn't- I wasn't- I mean- I'm so sorry!" she cried to me. I watched as she took deep breaths to get herself under control before looking at me once more.

"I-I'll ac-accept another s-sp-spanking, if I have to" mumbled to me quietly.

I stared at her, astonished she would suggest it, but proud at the same time because it meant she was accepting responsibility for her actions. I allowed her to fidget under my gaze for a minute before smiling slightly at her and saying, "That's not what I had planned sweetheart".

Her shoulders sagged in relief and she looked at me warily while asking, "Then what is my punishment?"

"I want you to write an essay for Carlisle. I want you to write about this entire weekend and everything you did wrong. I want you to explain why it was wrong and what you should have done differently. I want you to explain why your punishments were appropriate and finally, I want you to suggest appropriate punishments for each deed should you ever repeat them again" I told her.

She stared at me disbelievingly before sighing softly and nodding her head. "OK Mom. Do you want to read it before I give it to him?'

"No", I replied shaking my head. "I trust you will do it correctly."

She nodded at me once more before hesitatingly asking, "A-are you angry with me?"

I put my hands on her face while saying, "Of course not Bella. I am disappointed, but also proud that you finally seem to be accepting your punishments maturely and without argument. I am also extremely gratified at hearing you refer to me as Mom and Carlisle as Dad", I told her happily.

Bella smiled at me before blushing and looking down. "Well, like I told Dad, I already consider you more my parents than Charlie and Renee. You've both been there for me in ways that they never have", she said shyly.

I smiled, truly touched by how much she cared for us. I then pulled her into another hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sure Carlisle has already told you, but you have been a daughter to the both of us since the day we first met you", I told her emotionally.

Bella continued to lie in my arms contentedly until I began to speak once more. "Your father will be back soon and when he does I want you to apologize for your behavior, and tell him about the essay I want you to write for him. You are also to accept your spanking and any other punishment he deems necessary for your attempt at running away without complaint" I told her sternly.

Bella immediately pulled away and nodded slowly before frowning. "I thought the essay was punishment for trying to run away?" she asked despairingly.

I gazed at her sternly before answering. "It is my punishment for you, but your father may also decide that more is needed. Ultimately it is up to him, and I will hear no arguments. Do you understand me, young lady?"

My daughter blushed and responded, "Yes Mom".

I gave her a hard stare. "I am serious Isabella. I will hear no more of you cursing or yelling at your father. If you do, it will not only be Carlisle punishing you."

My daughter looked at me while earnestly promising, "I understand Mom. I won't fight him at all".

My heart warmed and my gaze softened before once more pulling my daughter towards me. Bella was lying with me as I stroked her hair when my husband walked in looking much more relaxed with his golden eyes.

His face broke into a smile when he spotted me and Bella. "Everything went well?" he asked too softly for Bella to hear.

I nodded at him, causing him to sigh in relief before he morphed his face into the stern mask he wore anytime he had to punish one of our beloved children.

I began to get up pulling my youngest daughter up with me. I heard her heartbeat increase when she noticed Carlisle was here, and watched as she blushed and looked down at her feet.

I squeezed my daughters shoulder and said, "I'll leave you two alone for now". Bella looked at me with wide eyes before biting her lip and nodding.

I then walked to my loving husband and squeezed his hand before pecking his cheek and running out of the house. Although I fully agreed with my husband's choice of punishment I never stayed in the house when it happened. The cries and whimpers of my children were always too much for me to bear. I would come back afterwards and offer my little girl and loving husband what comfort I could for I knew this spanking was going to be tough on both of them.

**Bella's POV:**

I stared at the spot my mother had run out, rubbing one hand up and down my arm nervously. I could feel my father's gaze on me but I was too chicken to look up at him. As he began to make his way over to me, I immediately lowered my eyes and rubbed my hands nervously on my sweats. I then felt cold fingers pulling my chin up so that I was looking straight into my father's topaz eyes.

I sighed internally. Topaz eyes were always a good sign. His eyes were black as night when he left, mostly due to his frustration with me rather than hunger, so it was good to see that they were the familiar golden hue I loved.

As he continued to gaze into my eyes, I blurted out a heartfelt, "I'm so sorry Daddy" before wrapping my arms around him and burying my head into his chest. I immediately felt his strong arms wrap around me in his comforting grip as I fought to keep from crying.

When I had gotten myself under control I pulled away and looked up once more into his face before declaring, "I'm so sorry for trying to run Dad. It was really stupid and immature and reckless. I wasn't thinking at all and I know that's what you sp-spanked me for yesterday. I'm so, so sorry!" I finished emphatically.

Carlisle continued to stare into my eyes as though searching for the sincerity of my words before sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. "I know you are sorry Bella, but I cannot let this go. What punishment did your mother give you?"

My shoulders sagged at the disappointment and tiredness in my father's voice as I told him about the essay. My father nodded and told me he thought it was a good idea before stepping away from me and pacing.

My eyes followed him nervously as he pondered whether or not to add more to Esme's punishment. I really hoped he wouldn't, but I wouldn't argue if he did. I royally screwed up and I wasn't going to disappoint him or Esme anymore than I already had.

I watched Carlisle's face take on a pained expression before he rubbed his face once more and turned towards me.

"Let us go up to my office so we can finish this discussion", he stated abruptly before looking at my expectantly.

I nodded mutely and began to make my way to the dreaded torture chamber, or Carlisle's office depending on who you asked. Once I was inside and seated Carlisle began to lecture me.

"What you did today was very stupid and reckless", he lectured sternly. Oh shit, I thought dispiritedly, he just cursed.

"You are to _never_ run from your punishment Isabella Marie because it will _always_ turn out worse for you. You also are to _never_ disobey a direct order from me. If I tell you to stay put and not leave the house, then you are to stay put and not leave the house, do you understand me?

I nodded ashamedly.

"You need to learn to think your actions through before following them. You are an intelligent girl, so I know you are capable of doing so. I expect much better behavior from you Isabella, and I am very disappointed in you. You have put me in a situation I detest being in, not once but twice, and in as many days!" he exclaimed.

Tears rolled down my cheeks at his lecture. I knew he was disappointed in me, but to hear him say it out loud made it even worse. I hastily wiped my face as he told me to look at him.

Carlisle's eyes gazed at me sternly as I continued to wipe my face. "I am going to add to today's spanking. In addition to being punished for lying to me, I will also punish you for attempting to run and disobey a direct order. I know this may seem harsh to you, but you need to learn.

My stomach did somersaults at the thought of a longer spanking. My heart hammered away as I nodded my head mutely. This was going to be horrible, I thought despairingly. In my attempt to make things better, I made them so much worse. I looked up when I heard my father stand up.

"Let's get this over with Bella", he said tiredly.

Tears started falling down my face as I slowly got out of my chair. I watched as he sat himself on the couch and looked at me expectantly.

Noooo, I moaned internally. I don't want this to happen. I don't wanna be spanked. I looked at my father pleadingly.

He frowned and I heard him growl lowly. "_Come here_ Isabella. You do _not_ want me to come and get you" he threatened quietly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before taking two small steps forward. Carlisle held out his arm to me, and I froze. I knew I would regret this, but I couldn't help it. I looked at my Dad pleadingly once more, shaking my head slightly.

He responded by growling loudly at me before quickly grabbing me, pulling me over his lap, and tugging down my sweats and underwear before swatting away.

You. Will. Come. When. I. Tell. You. To. Do. You. Understand. Me. Isabella. Marie. Swan? He asked accentuating every word with a sharp smack.

"Owwww!"I yelled as he reignited the fire. "Y-yes, I-I understand!"

"Good", he replied before stopping to ask another question. "Why are you receiving this spanking Isabella?"

I swallowed a sob before replying tearfully. "B-because I lied to you, and I tried to run away!"

"And?" he urged.

"Be-because I-I disobeyed you", I replied quickly.

"Good girl", he responded, rubbing my back gently. "Then let us begin" he stated before I felt a sharp _Smack!_

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

"Ahhhhhh!" I shrieked while sobbing. He barely started and already I'm sobbing my heart out.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! _

"Please no more Daddy! No more!" I pleaded while bucking wildly to avoid the swats.

"Hold still Bella", he responded sternly before giving me an extra hard _SWAT!_

"Owwiiieeee!", I screamed. "I-I'm s-s-s-o" _Smack!_ "sorry!"

"Hmmm", was all I heard as he continued to light my backside on fire.

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! _

"Please, please, please!, I begged pitifully. "I swear I'll be good!", I promised. I continued to beg, plead, say sorry, and make promises but to no avail. The onslaught continued. I was already lying limply when I felt him shift me so that he had better access to my sit spots. I immediately began to plead.

"NO NO NO NO! Please!", I begged desperately.

"You will _never_ lie to me again Isabella", he scolded sternly while spanking my sensitive undercurves.

"AHHHH! I WON'T!", I shrieked.

"You will _never_ attempt to run from a punishment", he scolded again.

"I WON'T! I WON'T!" I yelled.

"And you will _never_ disobey a direct order from me, do you understand?", he finished giving me ten of the hardest smacks.

"AHHHHH! I-I-I U-UN-UNDERSTAND!", I shrieked in agony before sobbing uncontrollably.

**Carlisle's POV:**

It's finally over, I thought in relief, before quickly fixing my daughters clothing and setting her carefully in my lap. This spanking was so much worse than yesterdays.

I wrapped my arms around my baby, rocking her gently while rubbing her back comfortingly.

"It's over Bella. It's over baby girl. It's OK now. Alls forgiven," I whispered to her, while trying to hold back my own sobs.

She continued to sob heart wrenching sobs while gripping my jacket tightly.

"I've got you sweetheart. Daddys got you and everythings going to be OK now," I cooed at her.

I continued to cradle her in my arms, rocking her, and whispering loving words to her as she slowly calmed down.

I was so glad this was over with. My little girl sure had to make things so difficult for herself. It pained me greatly to have to punish her extra not only for trying to run, but for not coming when I told her to.

As I recalled her spanking I could not help but wince. Her screams had been louder and her pleads more numerous this time, making my heart clench tightly with every yell.

Her bottom had been a dark painful red by the time I had finished. I winced again in sympathy. She would definitely be feeling sore for several days. Tomorrow and the next would be almost unbearable for sitting comfortably. Usually for my other children, I would allow them to skip school if I had to spank them, knowing how difficult it would be to sit in classes all day on those hard wooden chairs. I would have to come up with some excuse for Charlie to keep her home.

As I finished my musings, my daughter's sobs began to become nothing more than slight sniffles. She pulled away slightly before looking at me and mumbling, "I'm sorry".

I tightened my hold on her slightly before kissing her forehead and responding, "I know sweetie, and you're forgiven."

She buried her head into my chest once more tiredly. She fell asleep soon after, so I decided to move her to her bed.

As I stood up, the door opened and in walked Esme. She came over, smiled at me, and then held out her arms so she could hold Bella. I promptly handed Bella over and watched as she cradled her like an infant before gently carrying her to hers and Edward's room.

I followed and pulled back the covers while Esme laid Bella down on her stomach before removing her shoes. We both tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading to our room.

**A/N:** Wow, yeah I know, harsh! But its over with! Next chapter the Cullen siblings make their entrance so look forward to it! Hope you enjoyed! As always, please please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Twilight or any of its wonderful characters

**Warning: **Just as a reminder, this story does contain non-sexual spanking, so if you don't like don't read

**A/N:** So, everybody, welcome to the final chapter of Drunken Consequences. It is the longest chapter and it does include the Cullen family. I've rewritten portions of this several times since I know a lot of the reviewers were looking forward to the family's reactions, so I hope this meets expectations. If not, well I did my best.

On another note, there have been some concerns about a vampire spanking a human and I have to say that in my stories where Bella is human Carlisle will be the only one administering the spanking because he is the only one with enough control to not cause real damage. He works with humans all the time as a doctor and I'm sure he's had to learn to control his strength so as not to hurt them. I mean, if he's setting a broken bone, he can't be worried about ripping a human's arm off. This is also part of the reason Carlisle spanks Bella on the bare. It allows him to see exactly what he is doing, to further assure he won't cause permanent damage to Bella.

Finally, I do not condone spanking in real life. This is fiction, enough said.

**Chapter 13: Family**

**Carlisle's POV:**

The second we entered our room I pulled Esme into my arms, taking deep breaths to inhale her soothing scent. She guided us over to the bed before laying us down. I rested my head in the crook of her neck as she ran her fingers lovingly through my hair. I greedily took in all her comfort before lifting my head and pulling her into a loving kiss.

As we broke apart, she stared at me lovingly before breaking the mood. "The others will be here in minutes Carlisle. They called me a while ago and I told them that Bella was in trouble, and that they would need to come home later than they planned because you would be dealing with her."

I groaned tiredly. "And what did Edward say?" I asked.

She sighed and replied, "He demanded to know exactly what had happened and how you were dealing with her and… you know Edward. When it comes to Bella, he is quite overprotective of her. It took both Emmett and Jasper to keep him from racing home straight away to stop you," she said upset.

I sat up, running my hand through my hair in frustration. "I will go speak with Edward before he arrives home", I said while moving towards the window.

"Good luck", my wife wished before I jumped out and raced towards the direction my children would be coming.

I quickly was able to catch their scents as they were coming from upwind. _I need to speak with you Edward_, I thought to my son. _Bella is fine, and it would be better for all if you did not overreact son_.

After running for another minute I saw my children standing, waiting for me. Edward glared at me, while Emmett came up and greeted me boisterously.

"Hey Pops! Heard little Bells was a naughty girl while we were away" he stated loudly causing Edward to growl at him.

_Watch it Edward_, I thought before directing a warning glance at Emmett who immediately gave me an abashed smile.

"So it's true?" Rosalie asked, shocked. "Yes", I responded. "Bella is in trouble and I have dealt with it. What happened between us is private, as it is when I punish any of you, so you are not to pester her", I continued sternly, staring specifically at Emmett and Alice. They book gave me innocent smiles, which immediately put me on guard; those smiles never meant anything good.

"Now, I need to speak with Edward privately, so if the rest of you could head home, your mother is expecting you," I ordered. I watched as they quickly acquiesced before turning to look at my scowling son.

"Edward, what has got you so angry with me?" I asked, even though we both knew the answer.

"Like you don't know!" he scoffed at me. "You spanked Bella! How could you?" he screamed at me.

_Edward Anthony watch your tone, young man. You know better than to scream at me!_, I scolded him mentally. His face fell slightly at my rebuke, causing him to pause before mumbling a sorry. _It's fine, _I replied.

My patience was very thin right now and I would not stand for any more disrespect from any of my children. Edward could see this from my thoughts, so when he next spoke it was in a more respectful tone.

"Why Dad?" he questioned quietly, looking at me with wide eyes.

I sighed before answering him. "She deserved it Edward", I said simply.

Edward stared at me as I shielded my thoughts from him.

"I will not give you details, for that is her story to tell. She broke several family rules so I treated her the same way I would have you or any of your siblings had they done the same thing Edward. You know Bella is a daughter to me, so I treated her as such."

"But what about Charlie?" he asked petulantly. "It's his responsibility to punish her, not yours."

I shook my head at him. "I asked Bella whether she wanted Charlie to handle the punishment or I, and she chose me". I showed him the conversation Bella and I had had as I spoke. He frowned lightly before looking down at his feet.

I could tell he was beginning to see reason, so I pushed on.

"Have I ever been too hard on any of you Edward? Have I ever gone too far and truly hurt you?" I asked him.

"Never Dad", he responded quickly. "I didn't mean to suggest that you had- I'm sorry Dad", he stated sadly. "It's just Bella…" he stated while looking at me earnestly. "I know you would never hurt her Dad."

I smiled at my son before pulling him into a quick hug and ruffling his hair. _Apology accepted_.

"Just so you know Edward, I imagine this will not be the last time I have to punish Bella before her change. I know Charlie is her father, but I am also, so if she breaks any of our rules, then I will punish her my way." I stared at him intently as he began to frown.

"Will I have you fighting me each time, or will you accept it?" I asked him seriously.

He blew out a quiet sigh before looking up at me. "I don't like it, but you're the dad, and it's not my job to tell you what you can and can't do."

I smiled at him before he continued.

"I'm really glad you and Mom love Bella so much. It means a lot to me, and I'm sure it means a lot to Bella. She needs real parents, and you guys are the best there is." Edward finished shyly.

My heart swelled with pride at his words so I pulled my son into a hug. "I love you Edward."

"Love you too Dad", he responded embarrassedly when I let go.

"Come, let's go home", I urged him before we raced off towards our house.

**Bella's POV:**

I had just woken up from the searing pain in my backside as I had accidently rolled over. Ouch, I thought, there is no way in hell I'm going to be able to sit tomorrow. What am I going to do?

I looked around the dark room, wondering where Esme and Carlisle were when I heard someone jump in through the window. I jumped, startled and ended up falling out of the bed onto the hard wood floor, which then caused me to yelp in pain.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, are you OK?" a familiar voice asked.

"Edward?" I asked shocked.

The light suddenly turned on and there in all his glory was Edward looking at me concernedly through his gorgeous topaz colored eyes.

"Edward!" I then screamed, jumping into his arms. He hugged me back gently before pulling me into a deep kiss. He, as always, pulled away much too soon causing me to moan in frustration.

Edward then looked into my eyes once more with concern and asked, "Are you alright Bella?"

I looked at him curiously before blushing bright red. He must know about the spanking, I thought embarrassed.

"Yeah", I told him nonchalantly, "I'm just fine".

He looked at me totally unconvinced and rolled his eyes before replying dryly, "Yes, you are perfectly fine".

I was about to reply when the door burst open and in walked Alice, followed by Jasper, Emmett, and to my eternal surprise, Rosalie. I could tell by one look at Emmett's grinning face that they all knew what had happened, so I immediately blushed red, groaned out loud, and buried my head in Edward's chest. Oh, how I wish I could just sink into the ground right now.

"So little sis", Emmett stated, "looks like Pops really layed into you. What'd you do to piss him off?" he asked curiously.

Edward immediately growled at Emmett while saying, "It's none of your business Emmett, so leave her alone!"

At the same time Rosalie smacked Emmett upside the head, while shaking her head sadly at him. "Seriously Emmett, you have no tact whatsoever."

I immediately bit back a grin while looking at her incredulously. Had Rosalie really defended me?

I then felt a soothing calm pass through the room, easing my embarrassment and nervousness. I looked over at Jasper and smiled gratefully, to which he responded with a small smile and nod.

"Bella," I heard Alice state nervously, "I'm really, really sorry for ratting you out!" she pleaded with me. "It's just that I was worried about you and your future was so erratic…" she rambled before I held up my hand to stop her.

I looked at her wide, venom filled eyes and couldn't help but forgive her. "Don't worry about it Alice. It's probably a good thing that you did. Who knows what other trouble I could've gotten myself into.

Alice then launched herself into my arms hugging me in relief before looking up. "So Bella!" Alice stated abruptly. "We're here to cheer you up!"

Edward chuckled softly, while I looked at her bright smile incredulously. "What?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes at me before solemnly replying, "its tradition. Whenever one or more of us gets it from Dad, we do our best to cheer them up. And, since this is your first time, we all decided to come cheer you up!"

I stared at each of their beautiful faces and couldn't help but be touched by what she said. "Thanks you guys", I said softly while looking down at my feet. Edward's arms tightened around me and he nuzzled his face into my hair.

"There's no need to thank us Bella, that's what siblings are for", Rosalie said kindly. I stared in shock, feeling warmth spread through me once more. I offered a tentative smile to her which she returned. Wow, I thought, Rosalie finally seems to be warming up to me.

At this point I noticed Emmett was slowly bouncing in place looking at me earnestly, and when I looked at him pointedly he burst out, "So what happened Bellsy? What'd you do to piss off the Old Man?"

I noticed the others looking at me curiously, and even felt Edward stiffen, which caused me to blush bright red in embarrassment.

"You don't have to tell us Bella", Edward consoled. "It really is none of our business and if Dad knew that we were bugging you he'd tan all our hides" he warned his siblings.

I once more felt calming waves overtake me as Jasper said encouragingly, "You don't need to be embarrassed Bella. We've all been on the wrong side of Dad's hand. We won't make fun of you. It just sometimes helps to talk about it."

I watched as the others nodded their heads at me, before deciding to tell them of my adventurous weekend, leaving out only the true reasons behind my acceptance of the party. By the end of the tale, my siblings were all looking at me in varying degrees of awe, shock and sympathy.

Edward had groaned out loud at the end pulling me close to him before burying his head into my hair. "What were you thinking Bella?" he asked causing me to go red.

"Wowee lil' sis", Emmett whistled, "didn't know you had it in you".

Jasper just shook her head sadly at me. "You sure don't do anything halfway, do you Bella?"

"No", I groaned pitifully. "I guess not."

Alice then ran and gave me a hug, while I was still in Edward's arms. "Oohhhhh, Bella! Two spankings!" she exclaimed. "You poor thing" she cooed while wrapping her arms around me and Edward.

Rosalie just stared at me before shaking her head. "You do know you acted like an idiot right? And Dad was right, there's no telling what could have happened to you. You really need to learn to think things through", she said seriously. I cringed as the others nodded in agreement with her.

"You could have been seriously hurt Bella" Jasper stated. "Do you have any idea what that would do to our family? Don't you know how much you mean to all of us? You're not just Edward's girlfriend to us, you're family. You're my quirky little sister whom I love and adore.

"You're my best friend and sister who I can take shopping and play Bella Barbie with!" Alice exclaimed. "No one else will put up with it!"

"You're my little sister too Bella. I know I've been horrible to you, but you've grown on me and I would love to get to know you better", Rosalie sincerely said to me.

"And you're my clumsy baby sister Bells, who makes me laugh without even trying and whom I would do anything for" Emmett stated, for once, seriously.

Edward then turned me around so that I was looking into his face. Cupping my face with his hands he looked into my eyes and stated passionately, "And you are my life, my other half, the keeper of my heart, my reason for living. You are my everything Isabella Swan and I love you with all my being".

I looked down with tears in my eyes, embarrassed and touched by how much my siblings seemed to care about me. "You guys are the best siblings anybody could ask for."

Looking at Jasper I said, "I am so proud to have you as a big brother. I can see how much you care for me and I want you to know that I care just as much for you too".

I then turned to Alice and couldn't help a teary chuckle at her bright smile. "Alice, you're my best friend and my sister. You always find ways to cheer me up and you're always looking out for me. What more could I ask for in a sister?"

Looking next at Rosalie I stated, "I'm so glad that you have finally seemed to have accepted me into your family. I love how loyal and protective you are of your family and so I am honored that you include me and that I can call you sister. I also hope that I can get to know you better now".

Turning towards Emmett, I once again could not help but laugh at his big goofy grin. "Emmett, my teddy bear, you are an awesome big brother. Even though you annoy the hell out of me with your jokes, I wouldn't want you to change. I know you will always have my back and for that I am grateful".

Once more turning back to my love, I stared into his eyes and passionately stated, "I love you Edward Cullen. You are my soul mate. As I am the keeper of your heart, you are the keeper of my heart. Without you, I am not whole; I am but an empty shell. You mean everything to me". The answering smile he gave me was breathtaking.

Turning back to my siblings I then apologized for worrying them, and promised to never do anything so reckless again. They all nodded their heads in agreement before coming up to give me hugs. I had started this weekend out a single child, and now I had 2 big brothers and 2 big sisters; I couldn't be happier.

"I'll talk to Dad about getting you out of school tomorrow Bella", Edward assured me, while the others nodded. I smiled at him in relief, before giving him a peck on the cheek.

After my shocking tale, we all settled ourselves on the floor and I listened to the others talk. They talked about anything and everything, from the hunting trip, to an upcoming shopping trip to Paris, to stories of the first time they'd been spanked by Carlisle. I just listened on to their stories, amused and content in the feeling of love and acceptance spreading throughout the room. The hours passed by, and just as I was beginning to nod off to sleep, Carlisle and Esme popped their heads in.

**Carlisle's POV:**

As I was with Esme, I heard as all my children waltzed into Bella's room. I knew she was awake, having heard her yelp of pain when Edward startled her. I winced slightly, knowing that the yelp was due more to the spanking I had given her than her being startled.

"I hope they don't start pestering Bella with questions" Esme stated frettingly. "You did warn them not to bother her, didn't you Carlisle", she asked.

"I did", I responded before frowning. As we listened in to their conversation, our frowns quickly turned into proud smiles. It seemed our children were trying to cheer Bella up. I beamed at Esme, feeling distinct pride in all my children for having so readily accepted Bella in our little family. I knew of their little tradition to cheer each other up after I had to punish any one of them, so to see them include Bella was very heartwarming to me.

"Awwww" Esme cooed. "How sweet of them!"

I smiled back at her before tuning out of their conversation. This was a sibling moment that did not need to be heard by their parents. It was a time where they could complain about how unfair we were without fear of punishment.

The hours quickly passed as Esme and I lay in each other's arms, exchanging small talk. I was content to hold her in my arms, burying my head into her hair and inhaling her unique scent. It had been a stressful weekend, and although I had not gotten to spend the quality time with Bella that I had wanted to, I did feel that our relationship had gotten much stronger.

As I glanced at the clock, I noticed it was nearing 1 AM. Normally, this would have mattered little to me, but as Bella was in desperate need of a good nights sleep, especially after these past days, I decided to listen in upstairs to see if she was sleeping. She wasn't, I quickly noted. In fact, she and all my children were still in the one room chatting away. I hated the thought of ending the sibling bonding session they had going on, but Bella really needed to get some sleep.

I glanced down at my beautiful wife before saying, "Darling, I need to go clear the others out of Bella and Edward's room, so that Bella can go to sleep. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course", she replied with a smile.

We quickly made our way upstairs and opened the door to find all our children sitting on the floor, with Bella half asleep in Edward's arms.

Edward, knowing why I was there quickly picked Bella up and placed her in the bed, while Alice rushed to tell her goodnight. The others, catching on quickly bid Bella a good night before walking out.

When the others had left we both walked over to the bed where Bella was lying with her arms around Edward. She looked up at us tiredly before mumbling a quiet, "Night Mom, night Dad", before promptly falling asleep. We bid her and Edward a goodnight before heading for the door.

"Hey Dad", Edward whispered to me.

"Yes Son?" I asked quietly.

"Is there any way you could get Bella out of school tomorrow?" he pleaded with me.

I smiled at him before nodding. "I'll call Charlie tomorrow morning and tell her Bella is sick and might as well stay here where Esme can keep an eye on her." My son smiled at me in thanks before I added, "Perhaps you will be sick as well", to which he smiled even wider. I chuckled quietly before closing the door and heading back to my wonderful wife.

**Bella's POV:**

I had woken Monday to the feel of my favorite vampire's strong arms wrapped around me. After having our good morning make-out session, he informed me that Carlisle had told Charlie that I was sick and would need to miss school and stay here, so Esme could watch over me. To make things better, he then told me that he was sick as well. I laughed before pulling him into another kiss.

When he pulled away, he looked at me curiously.

"What is it?" I asked, confused by his expression.

"Bella, while you were sleeping, you kept telling me you were sorry…" he trailed off staring at me.

I blushed, feeling tears come to my eyes. Great, I thought; stupid guilty conscience. I knew we would have to talk about this eventually, but not now.

My silence seemed to worry Edward because he looked at me concernedly before stating, "You have nothing to be sorry for Bella, so why were you apologizing? Have I made you feel like I was angry with you at all?" he continued to ramble before I put my finger to his lips.

"Edward, we need to talk" I stated causing his eyes to go wide with panic.

"It's nothing major or bad", I quickly assured him causing his eyes to lose the look of panic.

I pondered how best to start this when Edward interjected my thoughts with a question. "Does this have anything to do with this weekend?" he curiously asked.

I nodded my head ashamedly at him. Alright Swan, I thought to myself, just spit it out. "Edward, the reason I went to the party was to get back at you."

When Edward could only look at me with shocked, wide eyes, I continued. "I was tired of you telling me who I could and could not hang out with, so I wanted to do something reckless and prove to you that humans could be just as dangerous. I wanted you to think that Jacob would be a much better friend for me than Jessica or Mike, after a weekend of me getting drunk." I stated quickly.

Edward continued to stare at me with shock on his face. Tears began to fall from my face. "I'm so sorry Edward, you must hate me" I said tearfully. God, how could I have been so stupid.

When Edward saw my tears he instantly pulled me into his arms, saying "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I should never have been so controlling with you. And I could never hate you Bella!"

When he finished speaking I pulled away and looked at him. "This isn't your fault at all Edward. This is just me acting like an immature kid who didn't get their way."

Edward shook his head at me and said, "I have no right to tell you who to hang out with and to try and control everything you do. I'm sorry. I knew it had to be something like this", he stated dejectedly.

When I stared at him curiously, he elaborated, "Esme talked to me during the weekend about how it wasn't right for me to control every aspect of your life, and I have to say that I now agree".

I stared at the honesty in his liquid topaz eyes before nodding my head at him. "Does this mean you won't have someone babysitting me every time you go hunting, or that you will let me visit Jake?" I asked astounded.

He smiled at me before wiping the tears from my face. "I still think you should stay here with someone when most of us are gone, but you can see the dog whenever you want."

I glared at him briefly before smiling.

"I just want you to be safe Bella", he told me earnestly.

I looked into his gorgeous eyes and nodded my head. "I know you do Edward, so I'm sorry I acted like a complete idiot this weekend."

"Don't worry about it, Bella", he responded lovingly while pulling me into a kiss.

When we parted he continued, "Besides, Dad already took care of your reckless behavior, and I'm sure you apologized profusely to him" he teased.

I blushed scarlet and glared at him. "It's not funny Edward!" How dare he laugh at me, I thought embarrassed.

His face immediately became abashed and he looked at me contritely. "I'm sorry for laughing Bella, but I was just teasing. I know how much it hurts when Dad wallops you, and I know how much his disappointment hurts as well."

I looked up at him and nodded. "I was a total horror. I screamed at him and I even tried to run!" I groaned to him in frustration.

Edward looked at me with empathy before saying, "You may have done all that, but you know he will always forgive you, right? Dad may get royally pissed at us sometimes, and may take a strip out of our hides every now and then, but he loves us."

I looked at him and saw the certainty and honesty in his eyes and felt better. "What about Mom?", I asked softly.

Edward smiled before nodding. "Yeah, Mom will always forgive you also. She's really good at lecturing us, and making us feel like a bunch of disobedient toddlers when we mess up. She's also not opposed to giving us a few swats when we get out of hand or washing our mouths out with soap for cursing too much. But she loves us all dearly and she'll never let you forget it" he told me emotionally.

I smiled back and nodded my understanding. Although my weekend had not gone at all how I had planned, I would never regret it. My backside may be throbbing like hell, but in time that would heal. However, the family I gained would never go away. I'd known Edward's family cared for me before, but now they were no longer just Edward's family; they were _my_ family.

_**The End**_

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed my story as much as I did! This chapter didn't turn out as well as I would have hoped, so I hope no one gets too disappointed. Its hard to please everyone at once. Anyways, working on a new carlisle and bella story and i don't know when I'll post it. as of now its called _Insomnia_ but that may change. Well, thanks for sticking with me and thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! I really loved your comments and opinions! So I'll ask once more that you please review!


End file.
